Claymare
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Clare, una pequeña poni sin más recuerdos que su propio nombre y el de una tal Teresa es encontrada y puesto bajo la protección de las Princesas, perseguida por un grupo misterioso y una bestia horrible tanto en sus pesadillas como en la realidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Claymare, escena 1: la muchacha perdida**

Era bien entrada la noche en la ciudad de Canterlot, una muchacha vagaba por las calles muy asustada, sobresaltándose ante cada pequeño sonido. Era muy hermosa esta joven terrestre: de no más de veinte o veintiún años; cuerpo gris platinado que parecía emitir una bella y misteriosa luz, cabellera rubia que estaba cortada justo a la altura de su barbilla, y una Cutie Mark con forma de Y en rojo, con unos detales extraños; sin embargo no destacaba tanto como sus ojos: de un misterioso color plateado.

—¿Niña? ¿Estás perdida? ¿Quieres compañía esta noche? — Saltó de la nada un sujeto bebido poniendo su casco sobre el hombro de la joven. — Porque si quieres yo te puedo ayudar, ¿qué dices? No quisieras pasar un buen rato…

La chica gritó de horror y empujó al sujeto, con tal fuerza que dejó una enorme grieta en la pared. Entonces la chica miró sus propios cascos y corrió horrorizada, mientras tanto el sujeto que la quiso 'atacar' gemía adolorido ante sus huesos rotos y recordaba que por unos instantes ese rostro asustado se tornó inexplicablemente feroz… y sus ojos pasaron a un aterrador color dorado. ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido?

Mientras tanto la chica siguió corriendo durante diez segundosy cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba fuera de la ciudad, extraño, ¿qué no había estado en pleno centro hacía sólo unos instantes? La joven tembló pero se sentía tan cansada que mejor se apoyó contra un árbol y cerró los ojos para intentar dormir. Sintió frío por unos instantes pero con sólo pensar en regular su temperatura lo logró. ¿Quién era ella? Y más importante, ¿qué era?

—Teresa, Teresa…

Ese nombre, Teresa, ¿qué significaba? Bueno tal vez todo se aclararía al despertar. La joven entonces intentó recostarse sobre la mullida hierba pero por suave y perfumada que se encontraba ésta no pudo acomodarse, simplemente no se sentía bien. Dio vueltas, nada servía; entonces vio una rama solitaria en una esquina y sin saber por qué lo hizo, la clavó en el suelo y se sentó frente a ésta y sólo así logró dormir.

A la mañana siguiente los primeros rayos del sol acariciaron la piel de la chica, que se levantó de inmediato totalmente descansada. Sin prisas ella se levantó y buscó a su alrededor, se fijó que en el árbol contra el que había dormido había melocotones; así que de un salto tomó uno y lo comió, bastaba y sobraba, ya sentía que tenía suficiente para mucho tiempo. Luego caminó un poco y halló un arroyo del cual bebió unos sorbos y estaba totalmente recuperada. Y como no tenía ninguna otra idea, regresó a Canterlot. La ciudad estaba mucho más viva de cuando le dejó, con ponis de todas formas y tamaños yendo de aquí a allá ocupados en sus cosas. A todos ellos la joven observaba y seguía su camino, dando vueltas alrededor de la plaza principal.

Caminaba, era todo lo que se le ocurría, hacer cualquiera diría que estaba buscando algo pero ni ella misma sabía decir si eso era verdad. Estaba perdida, por completo perdida y llevaba caminando durante todo el día y una buena parte de la noche. Y por supuesto que este comportamiento pronto llamó la atención. Había mucha circulación en Canterlot pero al cabo de un tiempo todos podían notar a la chica vagando por las calles.

En más de una ocasión un guardia le hablaba, ella regalaba una sonrisa de disculpa y se marchaba para vagar en otro sitio y al cabo de poco tiempo regresaba a donde estaba. Tampoco sabía qué la atraía a esa plaza pero era una fuerza magnética que no la dejaba moverse de aquel punto, ¿qué era? No lo sabía.

…

Las Princesas Luna y Celestia se encontraban teniendo una pequeña cena entre hermanas en uno de los tantos restaurantes de Canterlot disfrutando de una tranquila noche.

—Como siempre haces un trabajo estupendo querida hermana — dijo Celestia contando las estrellas, o al menos intentando. — Es hermosa.

Luna sonrió complacida.

—Sí, los ponis están comenzando a aceptar la vida nocturna, aunque no es tan común en Canterlot como en Mane-Hattan pero de todos modos…

Entonces un chillido en medio de la noche llamó la atención de ambas Princesas

—¡AAAAAAAAH!

—Señorita, venga conmigo — dijo el guardia tomando violentamente de un casco delantero a una chica de rubia y de pelaje gris.

La joven soltó un gemido de sorpresa.

—¿Eh?

—Lleva dando vueltas en este punto desde la mañana, tendré que detenerla.

La joven lo miró muy asustada, con una expresión que dejó helado al guardia; no era la expresión de una muchacha sino de una niña cuando estaba extraviada y asustada. El guardia la soltó de inmediato y a tiempo porque la joven estaba a punto de empujarlo con su tremenda fuerza.

—Oye, ¿te has perdido? — Preguntó el guardia preocupado por lo que veía. — ¿Buscas a alguien? ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda desde el principio?

La joven murmuró algo.

—Disculpa, no puedo entenderte…

—Soldado — llamó de pronto la Princesa Celestia acercándose junto con Luna.

El soldado se cuadró de pronto alejándose dos pasos de la joven de gris, que seguía viéndose muy asustada.

—¡Sus Majestades! — Dijo él.

—¿Soldado le importaría explicar qué está pasando? — Preguntó la Princesa amablemente.

—Este… sí, hemos recibido reportes de esta muchacha vagando por esta plaza desde la mañana como buscando a alguien. Está poniendo nerviosa a la gente, ya le hemos hablado pero sigue viniendo. Pensaba ponerme fuerte pero…

Entonces Celestia miró a la joven, de nuevo esa expresión fue la que llamó su atención; lo mismo que el Guardia. Esos no eran los ojos de un adulto haciendo algo malo sino de un niño perdido y que no sabía a dónde ir.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó de pronto Celestia.

—¿Sí, cómo te llamas? — Se unió Luna igualmente preocupada por esta joven.

Ella las miró a ambas y luego murmuró:

—Clare.

—Disculpa no te escuchamos — dijo Celestia acercándose.

—Teresa.

—¿Quién eres? — Preguntó Luna. — ¿Clare o Teresa?

—Clare.

—¿Y buscas a Teresa? — Adivinó Celestia.

Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Teresa, Teresa…

Se puso a llorar en el pecho de Celestia. Ni guardias ni Princesas supieron qué hacer por un tiempo hasta que Luna usó su magia para dormirla.

—¿Dicen que lleva todo el día vagando en esta zona?

—Sí sus Majestades. De hecho de no haber venido no hubiéramos sabido qué hacer para calmarla. ¿Qué quieren que hagamos?

—Por cómo se ve deberíamos dejarla dormir por esta noche, no creo que nos afecte darle una cama en el Palacio con todas las que tenemos… — opinó Celestia. — Mientras tanto busquen por una tal Teresa o Clare en los registros para reunir a esta chica con esta tal Teresa. ¿Entendido?

—Sí sus Majestades — dijeron los soldados poniéndose en marcha.

Clare, Teresa, estos dos nombres no eran muy comunes; supondrían que sería fácil hallar a, ¿la madre de la chica? No tenían ni idea quién era Teresa… o a Clare, a estas alturas no entendían quién era quién.

Cuando la subieron al carruaje para llevársela al Palacio se dieron cuenta del horrible corte que tenía, desde su sexo hacia el ombligo. Era un corte bien profundo del cual los órganos se hubieran desparramado hacía tiempo de no ser porque estaba toscamente cosido. Se miraron preocupadas, ¿qué clase de vida tuvo esta chiquilla?

Mientras tanto en el mundo de los sueños de quien era presumiblemente Clare, la joven huía como podía de una horrible criatura: con forma humana pero gigantesca, con dos enormes alas membranosas, cabello rubio como el suyo, piel extrañamente metálica y un enorme cuerno.

En el carruaje de las Princesas de regreso al Palacio, la joven se retorcía y murmuraba un tercer nombre una y otra vez:

—Priscila, Priscila…

* * *

 **Claymore mi manga favorito de todos los tiempos por mucho que el final la haya regado tanto, pero siempre será el manga que me perdió para siempre en el camino del Otaku. Quienes conozcan Claymore habrán reconocido mi intento de regresar a Clare al tiempo en que conoció a Teresa pero bueno, ya llegaremos a eso. Espero les haya gustado y:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**

 **(Ah, sí, advierto de antemano que me tomaré las cosas con calma haciendo una mezcla inicial del lado sentimental de Claymore y MLP; hasta más adelante incluiré acción propiamente dicha)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Claymare, escena 2: Clare**

De nuevo los primeros rayos del sol levantaron a la jovencita, pero se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama en lugar del mismo árbol donde durmió la noche anterior y donde planeaba dormir, si es que llegaba a sentir cansancio; claro. De hecho durante todo su día no sintió necesidad de volver a comer o a beber durante su larga búsqueda, y tampoco dormir hasta que la Princesa Luna intervino. Y hablando de Luna, la Princesa Celestia y ella entraron a la habitación de la joven lista para hablar con ella.

—Ah, estás despierta — sonrió Celestia. — ¿Te encuentras mejor ahora?

Ella pareció algo confusa pero pronto sonrió y asintió suavemente.

—¿Entonces cómo te llamas jovencita? — Se apresuró a preguntar Luna. — Ah claro, disculpa mis modales. ¿No preferirías comer algo primero?

La joven se quedó congelada unos momentos y lo pensó, ¿comer algo? Bueno ahora que lo pensaba… no, no tenía nada de hambre. Así pues negó con la cabeza con fuerza.

Las dos Princesas volvieron a mirarse entre ellas y Celestia se adelantó y con su magia la levantaron de la cama con delicadeza y la pusieron de pie frente a ellas.

—Lo lamento pero tienes que comer, vamos — dijo Celestia con autoridad y a la vez preocupación, algo muy parecido a una madre. — Todos necesitamos comer.

La joven igual se quedó congelada, no le salían las palabras pero quería indicar que no sentía hambre que tuvo suficiente con el melocotón de la mañana anterior. De todos modos ni Luna ni Celestia hubieran querido escucharla aún si sí le salían las palabras. Lo que sí notó Luna fue que ella no podía hablar por mucho que lo intentara, si a eso se le agregaba la horrible cicatriz de su vientre no podía significar nada bueno. Sólo podían imaginar una vida de maltrato pero por alguna razón esta joven seguía buscando a un cuidador, ¿Clare o Teresa? ¿O quizás Priscila? Lo de anoche dejó más preguntas que respuestas pero esperaba que la comida ayudara a la jovencita a abrirse.

Llegaron al comedor, en donde ya estaban a su disposición huevos, hay-bacon, cereal, pan, fruta, leche y jugo. Las dos Princesas se sentaron cada una a un lado de Clare, no en plan interrogativo sino familiar para que la joven entrara en confianza pero a estas alturas ya sabían que no iba a hablar, gente en ese estado mental no se abriría muy fácilmente.

—De hecho es una suerte que la halláramos primero — murmuró Celestia a su hermana. — Si la enviaban a una institución no creo que hayan podido lidiar con esto.

—Esa cicatriz no es normal, tenemos que hacer algo pronto — dijo Luna. — Pero creo que lo primero será hacerla comer porque si te fijas…

La joven apenas si se había servido jugo y tomaba unos cuantos sorbos tímidos pero no pensaba tocar nada más. Celestia se sirvió ella misma y le hizo un gesto que tomara lo que quisiera con confianza. Ante la presión Clare tuvo que ceder y tomó sólo una manzana pero entonces se congeló, algo le recordaba pero no sabía qué, aunque al final la comió por pequeños bocados. Sentía que iba a reventar pero por lo menos calmó a las dos Princesas.

Entonces dos soldados llegaron y se cuadraron ante sus Majestades. Celestia comprendió y llevó a la jovencita a una salita de espera en compañía de un par de sirvientes, pero de todos modos ella no dijo nada, se limitó a quedarse viendo por la ventana. Mientras tanto las dos Princesas le hicieron una señal al guardia para que comenzara.

—Bien, adelante — dijo Celestia. — ¿Pudieron encontrar el nombre de Teresa o Clare?

El guardia, el mismo que detuvo a Clare la noche anterior, negó con la cabeza.

—Me temo que no sus Majestades, es como si ella hubiera venido de la nada. Pero de todos modos no creo que en su estado podamos sacarle algo en limpio. Es como…

—Una niña asustada, eso ya lo teníamos claro — lo cortó Luna. — ¿Entonces no hay nada sobre esos nombres? ¿Y qué hay de Priscila? ¿Tampoco encontraron ese nombre?

—No sus Majestades, no tenemos nada en limpio.

La Princesa del Sol se mordió los labios.

—Bien, me imaginé que esto pudiera pasar pero tenía la esperanza que no. Amplíen el rango de búsqueda, notifiquen a las demás divisiones de las Guardias y den la descripción de ella.

—¿Y qué hacemos con ella? — Preguntó Luna.

—Una buena pregunta para la que no tengo una buena respuesta. Por el momento, preocupémonos por estabilizarla un poco, curemos su herida y luego decidamos. Mientras tanto dejémosla quedarse aquí, no sé explicarme pero me llama demasiado la atención.

No se dijo más y regresaron con la joven. Entonces Celestia llamó su atención. La jovencita no se alteró ya con su presencia. Era un progreso.

—Entonces, disculpa que te sigamos dando lata con lo mismo amiga, ¿pero cómo te llamas? ¿Puedes decirnos?

Ella volvió a intentar hablar pero no le salían las palabras, simplemente no.

—Bien, no te alteres — dijo la Princesa. — ¿Te llamas Teresa?

El nombre impactó en la joven, un par de lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos pero negó con la cabeza. Luna la envolvió con su ala. El gesto la tensó de repente pero al sentir que era más bien gentil y que era iniciativa de Luna pudo relajarse.

—¿Teresa es alguien que perdiste, verdad?

Ella asintió suavemente.

—¿Tu nombre es… Priscila? — Preguntó Luna de nuevo.

Una vez más el nombre impactó a Clare pero no del modo en que se había imaginado. Ella se alejó violentamente, con tal fuerza que Luna salió disparada hacia atrás y de no ser porque su hermana reaccionó a tiempo y la frenó con su magia hubiera terminado herida de gravedad, y claro la alicornio estaba muy sorprendida. Esa fuerza no era común, y por lo visto sólo hizo un pequeño empujón. ¿Qué demonios?

De todos modos Celestia se acercó a la joven y con cuidado la abrazó. Eso la tranquilizó aunque fuera un poco.

—¿Te llamas…?

—Clare — dijo ella.

Ambas Princesas sonrieron complacidas, recuperándose un poco del susto de la fuerza de Clare.

—Muy bien Clare, quiero que te tranquilices, ¿de acuerdo? Haré algo que tal vez te asuste pero es por tu propio bien.

Entonces con su magia cerró la horrible herida de su vientre. Ella soltó un gemido de sorpresa pero pronto se pasó el casco sobre la piel nueva. Sonrió quiso decir algo pero de nuevo no le salieron las palabras. De todos modos la Princesa entendía.

—De nada, Clare.

La jovencita abrazó a Celestia, no se le ocurría otra forma de agradecer, pero se tensó al ver que la Princesa se movía. Se iba a separar de golpe pero Celestia correspondió el gesto y eso tranquilizó a Clare. Luna estaba más preocupada que antes y se lo hizo ver a su hermana una vez volvieron a dejar sola a Clare.

—Igual conmigo, es como si tuviera miedo que la empujáramos… oye Tia, con la enorme fuerza que tiene, ¿crees que quien la haya empujado tenga una fuerza similar?

—No me explico cómo pero Clare trae más preguntas que respuestas.

Durante la noche ella no pudo dormir, se mantuvo viendo por la ventana dudando seriamente si irse o no, hasta que llegó Luna y de nuevo usó su poder para dormirla. Le preocupaban estos hábitos de no comer y no dormir, además que también temía que efectivamente se fuera. Podría sucederle algo, o tal vez tenga un encuentro desagradable por su enorme fuerza.

De nuevo volvió a agitarse y esta vez Luna si entró a sus sueños para ver qué ocurría. La joven mientras se retorcía y gritaba en su cama:

—¡PRISCILA!

…

El grupo miraba la desolación alrededor. Amenazadoras estas ponis, con largos mantos color marrón de donde sobresalían enormes espadas, demasiado grandes para cualquiera para manipular pero ellas no tenían dificultad alguna en cargarlas y moverse con gran agilidad. Su actitud era correspondiente al de un rastreador, incansablemente buscando algo… o tal vez a alguien.

De pronto dos de ellas se agitaron.

—Algo se acerca — dijo una de ellas.

—Y es un grupo enorme — añadió la otra.

Las demás no necesitaron más, prepararon sus espadas, pero lo que vieron no era ni de cerca lo que esperaban, era un grupo de… ¿eran esos dragones?, volando indiferentes sobre el grupo. Sólo uno de ellos se volvió rápidamente pero pronto dio un bufido desinteresado y siguió su camino.

Una de las que reaccionaron, con el largo cabello rubio asomándose por debajo de su manto, hizo un molesto 'tcht'.

—¿Galatea?

—Dragones, con razón hay demasiadas auras Yoki alrededor. En estas condiciones es imposible aún para mí localizar a Clare. Me temo que tendremos que acercarnos más, mucho más. Estas cosas están volviendo loco mi sentido de la percepción.

La que estaba al frente del grupo hizo un rápido movimiento de espada en señal de frustración, causando que tanto árboles como roca sólida que estaban alrededor suyo saltaran hechos pedazos.

—Maldita sea, pero juro que apenas le ponga las manos encima la voy a hacer pagar por darme tantos problemas.

Otra de ellas, que cargaba dos espadas tomó una, para luego estirar su casco delantero como si fuera de goma y a gran velocidad cortar limpiamente un pedazo de montaña.

—Toma un número Miria, todas queremos dejarle las cosas claras a esa mocosa.

Al final todas gruñeron en señal de claro disgusto y siguieron adelante, Clare, ya se verían las caras Clare.

* * *

 **Bueno una vez más para quien conozca Claymore ya sabe para dónde va esto. Si no, me quedaré aquí disfrutando de la intriga por unos momentos. Igual este fic es otro de tantos crossovers que se me ocurren de una idea al azar a la que tomará tiempo darle forma.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Claymare, escena 3: los monstruos y un refugio para Clare**

Luna entró al Reino de los sueños de Clare, encontrándose en lo que suponía era una aldea pequeña perdida por ahí. La muchacha temblaba en un rincón mientras veía fijamente a una, ¿una humana?, que estaba apoyada sobre otro humano ya muerto. El vientre de esta persona estaba completamente abierto exponiendo las entrañas y esta otra humana, muy joven casi una niña, tomaba partes de éstas y las comía despacio. Un brillo de locura e indiferencia podía distinguirse en sus ojos. Clare gimió y retrocedió como pudo hasta que se topó con Luna, que la envolvió en sus alas mientras vigilaba a esta otra criatura.

Era una humana, podría decirse que linda, más bien menuda con el cabello marrón y ojos también marrones y por alguna razón estaba desnuda. Entonces cuando terminó de comer las entrañas de este sujeto rápidamente fijó su atención en sus dos visitantes y avanzó deliberadamente lenta hacia ellas. Clare gritó y comenzó a correr por su vida seguida por Luna, que la montó sobre su espalda y juntas escaparon.

Por supuesto que Luna podría romper la ilusión en cualquier momento pero quería entender qué veía Clare en sus sueños. Entonces las dos se volvieron, la chica se había aburrido de caminar tras ellos y entonces sus ojos se tornaron a un horrible color dorado, de su espalda nacieron dos enormes alas membranosas parecidas a las de los dragones pero por forma más parecían ser de polilla; un cuerno nació de su frente, largo y afilado y por último ella misma creció de tamaño hasta ser una bestia de más de quince metros de altura con la piel hecha de una especie de metal rojo. El monstruo de un solo cuerno voló hacia ellos mientras que Clare gritaba con todas sus fuerzas:

—¡PRISCILAAAAAAAA!

Luna tuvo suficiente, con su magia alteró el sueño de Clare para que todo fuera un campo de flores tranquilo alejadas de esa criatura; el resto de la noche estaba asegurado pero no dejaba de preguntarse, ¿qué era esa criatura? ¿Sería una representación de lo que le había sucedido a Clare o un monstruo así existía en la realidad? Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta serían pésimas noticias, en especial la última opción pero por suerte de existir algo así en Equestria ya lo sabrían. Nada tan peligroso podría pasar desapercibido.

…

Una pequeña poni color rosa suave con una larga cabellera marrón oscuro caminaba alegremente por un bosque oscuro, bastante internada en donde cualquier poni sensato no se atrevería a penetrar. Pero eso no le importaba a esta chica que hasta silbaba una canción debido a su buen humor. Entonces una quimera se presentó detrás de ella.

—¿Te has pedido pequeñita? — Preguntó malvadamente la cabeza de león. — Este lugar no es para pequeños ponis, puede que te topes con algo muy peligroso que no sé…

—A quien se le antoje comerte — dijo la cabeza de serpiente relamiéndose de gusto.

—Sí, ¿no preferirías que te acompañemos al final del camino? — Se rio la cabeza de cabra.

La chica no les prestó atención, siguió caminando silbando su canción lo cual sólo irritó a la quimera y levantó sus garras contra ella para así matarla y comérsela. Pero fue como rasgar un pedazo de metal sólido; aunque lograron llamar la atención de la poni, que se volvió con una sonrisita inocente que creció gradualmente en una horrible risa

—Qué buen intento pero no ganarán con eso, lo lamento — dijo ella. — ¿No tienen algo más? Ya saben, como algo que sí funcione contra monstruos más grandes.

—¿Monstruos más grandes? — Preguntaron a la vez las tres cabezas. — ¿Cómo que…?

Comenzó como un temblor, pronto la niña poni se deshizo como en un montón de tentáculos y desapareció momentáneamente de la vista. La quimera retrocedió instintivamente cuando el suelo tembló y de éste emergió una horrible criatura de más de quince metros de alto completamente compuesto de tentáculos flexibles hechos de un extraño metal con ojos dorados y una sádica sonrisa.

—Qui… qui…

—¿Quién soy o qué soy? Bueno yo me llamo Riful, pero en cuanto a qué soy digamos que soy el máximo depredador. No tengo hambre, ¿pero saben qué? Estoy de humor de un bocadillo. Preferiría entrañas humanas pero las suyas creo que también valen. Nunca he probado… ¿qué diablos son ustedes?

—Eh… ¿una quimera?

—Ah, itanakimasu.

La quimera estaba paralizada del terror, pero aunque quisiera escapar no lo lograría; esta cosa se notaba que era mucho más peligrosa que cualquier otra cosa que había en el bosque.

—Pero no comprendo — preguntó la cabeza de serpiente a las otras con un hilo de voz. — ¿Por qué parecía un poni?

—Ah eso — respondió Riful que a pesar de todo la había oído. — Camuflaje, de ese modo puedes atrapar más presas incautas. En fin.

Cuando terminó, Riful regresó a su forma de poni sintiéndose un poco deprimida. La quimera estaba bastante buena, era algo que no había probado antes… pero le deprimía no poder compartirla con alguien. Pensó en su pareja, otra bestia descomunal como ella llamado Dauf. Era un idiota pero era quien podía entenderla, el resto estaban demasiado aterrados de ella como para acercarse siquiera; aún los de su propia especie que ahora estaba casi extinta.  
Primero la mujer de un solo cuerno acabó con la mayoría de ellos, luego las brujas de los ojos plateados las Claymore se encargaron del resto. Por eso estaba antes de tan buen humor, este mundo era una nueva oportunidad para empezar de nuevo, devorando cuantas entrañas quería sin la interrupción de otros monstruos como ella o las Claymores. Pero sí, hubiera sido mucho mejor con su Dauf a su lado.

—A tu salud querido, después de todo tú te sacrificaste ante la bestia del cuerno para que yo pudiera vivir.

…

Habían pasado varios días desde la llegada de Clare y nadie había tenido alguna pista sobre su origen. También había habido varios incidentes como con Clare queriendo irse tranquilamente pero fue interceptada a tiempo por Celestia quien a pesar de la silenciosa negativa de Clare fue firme y con su magia la acercó a ella. Clare claramente era una niña asustada y buscaba consuelo, pero también buscaba algo o alguien; desgraciadamente de poder hablar tampoco hubiera podido explicarse. Simplemente estaba dividida en la sensación de seguridad que le daba estar con las Princesas y a quien fuera que buscara. Por otro lado estaban sus sueños, siempre con la horrible criaturas; pero ahora llegaban al punto que mientras dormía ella golpeaba el suelo y las paredes, creando enormes agujeros debido a su enorme fuerza.

—Me pregunto a veces si no sería lo más sano dejarla en su insomnio — dijo Luna. — Esa criatura que ve en sueños me da miedo hasta a mí y me pregunto si no existirá.

—Tú misma lo has dicho, de existir algo así nosotras ya lo sabríamos — le dijo Celestia con firmeza. — Además me preocupa más el hecho que no duerma, ¿no será que está constantemente despierta porque no quiere ver a esa criatura de nuevo?

—Sí, es muy posible — dijo Luna mordiéndose los labios. — De todos modos tampoco come, hay que rogarle y apenas son unos bocados los que da. Pero… ya dejemos esto de lado, ¿has decidido qué hacer con ella, Tia?

Celestia asintió, durante su estancia además de esos incidentes no dejaba de pensar en Clare y cómo necesitaba de alguien que la protegiera. Se había encariñado con ella durante aquel poco tiempo, tenía sus problemas pero en el fondo era una niña muy dulce y tenía este extraño deseo de protegerla.

—La pondré a mi cuidado — dijo Celestia finalmente. — Esta niña requiere de mi protección y eso le daré.

—Siempre has tenido un lado maternal, prácticamente tu criaste a nuestros sobrinos, a Twilight Sparkle… a todos creo.

—Así es, por eso me encargaré de Clare, me intriga pero porque quiero cuidar de ella. Y aunque me tome mucho tiempo con gusto averiguaré la verdad sobre ella.

Las dos asintieron y fueron con Clare que como siempre miraba hacia la ventana.

—Clare — llamó Celestia.

Ella la miró.

—Ven aquí, ¿no te gustaría hacer de este lugar to hogar permanente? — Preguntó la alicornio blanca. — Ya sabes, vivir conmigo.

Clare se sorprendió bastante pero luego le dedicó a Celestia la más amplia de las sonrisas y la abrazó.

—Sí, a mí también me da gusto, Clare.

En las afueras de la ciudad, un grupo de misteriosas ponis con grandes espadas y cubiertas por grandes mantos marrones observaron hacia el horizonte.

—Bingo — dijo una cuyos mechones rubios se asomaban por debajo de su atavío. — Tengo la ubicación de Clare.

—Se te agradece Galatea — dijo la líder. — ¿Entonces vamos por ella?

—Sugiero que primero hagamos un reconocimiento del terreno — dijo otra de ellas.

—Es como dice Dietrich, quién sabe en qué problema se pudo haber metido esta vez — dijo otra de ellas. — Con lo impulsiva que es nuestra compañera puede que esté en un gran peligro.

—Más me preocupa en qué estado terminó luego del golpe que le dio Riful, de hecho me sigue sorprendiendo que siga con vida.

* * *

 **Bueno, seguimos con este cross en donde pronto llegaremos a un punto de batalla. Un cross típico, insisto en ello pero me lo disfruto, tal vez un poco más que la mayoría de mis crossovers porque me encanta Claymore, ya lo he dicho antes.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Claymare, escena 4: el despertar de Clare**

Era más o menos el amanecer cuando el grupo de las ponis de los extraños mantos llegó a los alrededores de la ciudad de Canterlot y a una señal de su capitana se separaron buscando a Clare, ¿qué le habría pasado? De acuerdo, estaban molestas por los problemas que tenían ahora por causa de ella pero de todos modos era su amiga y querían saber que estuviera bien; o al menos sana y salva. Entonces entre sus vueltas por el área comercial de la ciudad. Un grupo de ponis se reunía alegremente y murmuraban emocionados entre sí.

—Parece que hay una especie de conmoción — dijo una de las guerreras.

—¿Nos acercamos? — Sugirió la otra sonriente. — Tal vez entre tanta gente hallemos a Clare, ¿no te parece? O por lo menos una información.

La otra asintió aunque había algo que le preocupaba. Según Galatea, conocida como la 'Ojos de Dios' su amiga estaba en medio de esta ciudad pero no podía determinar con exactitud en qué parte porque por alguna razón estaba suprimiendo su aura Yoki. Además, se suponía que por lo menos el día anterior ya debería de ser capaz de sentir a sus compañeras, ¿por qué no había ido a su encuentro? Todo esto indicaba o que Clare las estaba evitando o que algo malo le había pasado.  
Entonces al acercarse lo suficiente a la multitud notaron que todo el escándalo era debido a un carruaje dorado del cual bajaron dos ponis considerablemente más grandes que el resto de ellos; una gran yegua blanca y otra azul que estaban rodeadas de guardias, a juzgar por las coronas en sus cabezas eran de la Realeza. Y entre ellas…

—Tiene que ser una broma — murmuró una de las guerreras. — ¿Clare?

Una de ellas, la blanca, ayudaba a bajar a una tímida jovencita de color gris y la melena rubia, sí obviamente reconocerían el corte de Clare en donde sea; pero esta Clare extrañamente tenía un vestido rosa muy elegante y andaba con cuidado, como temerosa. La yegua blanca la trataba con especial delicadeza como si se tratara de un niño o algo.

—¿Entonces Princesa, quién es esta noble joven que la acompaña? — Preguntó un noble que se acercó extrañado por la presencia de la jovencita.

—Se llama Clare, querido Fancy Pants — dijo Celestia. — Es algo así como una niña indefensa y digamos que la he tomado oficialmente bajo mi protección.

—¿Algo así como una hija adoptiva? — Se atrevió a preguntar la esposa de Fancy Pants, una bella yegua color blanco y crines rosas llamada Fleur de Liz.

Esa pregunta tomó a Celestia con la guardia baja pero tras dudar sólo unos instantes al final sólo pudo sonreír amablemente y decir:

—Exactamente como una hija adoptiva. Vamos Clare.

Estas palabras también tomaron por sorpresa a Clare pero sonrió complacida y se pegó un poco a Celestia, quien extendió su ala para cubrirla amablemente. Era tierna.  
Mientras tanto las otras dos se miraron preocupadas y regresaron a las afueras de la ciudad, donde liberaron su aura Yoki alertando a sus compañeras. Al poco tiempo todas llegaron.

—Supongo que ya habrán detectado a Clare — dijo su capitana. — ¿Entonces?

La primera que la detectó, llamada Helen, simplemente torció el gesto.

—Creo que se ha dado muy duro en la cabeza, está actuando como una niña asustada… como si no tuviera recuerdos que es una guerrera como nosotras.

—Sí, no nos figuramos cómo pasó pero ese es el caso — dijo la otra, Deneve. — Está bajo la protección de la Realeza de este sitio, creo. No será fácil llegar a ella.

—¿Entonces tienes alguna idea, Miria? — Quiso saber Galatea.

—La traeremos de regreso, recuperaremos su memoria de alguna forma pero la traeremos de vuelta. Es por su terquedad y su determinación a salvarnos a todas que estamos vivas… lo menos que podemos hacer es ayudarla.

Las otras asintieron, claro, Clare era su amiga y siempre luchaba por el bien de todas; tenían que darle las gracias de algún modo. Entonces se encaminaron al Palacio a gran velocidad.  
Con su agilidad superior corrían por los tejados sin dificultad alguna hasta que finalmente llegaron al perímetro del Palacio. Con cuidado para eludir la vista de los guardias pegasos, un detalle con el que no habían contado en un inicio pero podrían encargarse. A una señal, dos de las guerreras se adelantaron.

—¡Ey ustedes dos! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Una de ellas estiró su sus cascos como si fueran de goma y noqueó a dos de un certero movimiento, la otra simplemente los tomó y los depositó en un rincón. Luego se movió a gran velocidad por ambos techos y finalmente saltó hacia el medio del aire, donde sus propios cabellos atados como hilos invisibles resistían el peso de las guerreras.

—Las alas están preparadas, por favor vengan.

Las demás guerreras saltaron sobre las llamadas 'alas' y corrieron a tal velocidad que se perdieron de vista, eran como un grupo de fantasmas. Los fantasmas de la ciudad de Pieta.

Mientras tanto la comitiva de las dos Princesas y la joven Clare ya había regresado de la vuelta rápida por la ciudad.

—Entonces, ¿qué te pareció Clare?

Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreír ligeramente… cuando sonó como algo grande y pesado desplomándose. Luna y Celestia se pudieron en alerta cuando descubrieron que sus soldados habían caído noqueados.

—¿Pero cómo es posible? — Dijo Luna.

Entonces miró hacia arriba, en donde un grupo de ponis con largos mantos marrones ocultando sus rostros se mantenían suspendidas en el aire observando la escena.

—¿Qué buscan aquí? — Preguntó Celestia extendiendo sus alas para cubrir a Clare, lo mismo que Luna.

Una de ellas, la que noqueó a la patrulla del aire, estiró sus cascos de nuevo como si fueran de goma a una enorme velocidad y empujó lejos a Luna, que salió disparada contra la pared y perdió la conciencia en el acto. Celestia gruñó y saltó eludiendo a tiempo un nuevo ataque dirigido contra ella.

—¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren?

—No importa quiénes seamos — dijo su líder saltando frente a Celestia. — Pero si quieres saber mi nombre es Miria y vengo por Clare. Ahora apártate.

Celestia gruñó y disparó un ataque mágico contra esta poni, la imagen de Miria se desvaneció al instante como un fantasma y se posicionó detrás de Celestia. Ella eludió lo que pensó que sería un golpe contra ella le dio un golpe de gran magnitud a Clare que estaba demasiado asustada por ella como para reaccionar.

Al igual que Luna, Clare salió disparada, pero mucho más fuerte que Luna. Del impacto destrozó una columna que se desplomó con todo sobre ella.

—¡No! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? — Gritó Celestia perdiendo el control repentinamente.

Se rodeó una gran aura de poder que hizo retroceder a Miria, entonces se adelantó lanzando ataques cada vez más devastadores contra la tal Miria que se movía ágilmente pero le costaba mucho pelear contra Celestia al no poder prever sus movimientos.

Las otras no intervenían, simplemente observaban esperando el resultado. Su política era no dañar a inocentes y podían adivinar que esta extraña criatura sólo quería proteger a su compañera, lo que no comprendían era qué clase de vínculo había entre ella y Clare.

Entonces los escombros sobre Clare se movieron. Celestia se congeló, ¿sería que Clare estaba viva? Entonces ella saltó ágilmente como si nada hubiera pasado, lanzando los escombros por doquier… era la misma jovencita de antes pero su expresión había cambiado, no era la de una niña asustada sino era una mirada más bien fría y calculadora; la mirada de un experto guerrero.

—¡Clare! — Llamó la tal Miria.

—Miria — respondió Clare saltando ágilmente al lado de su amiga. Esto congeló a Celestia, era la voz de Clare pero sonaba fría y calculadora al igual que su mirada— ¿Qué pasó entre golpazo y golpazo en la cabeza? ¿Por qué de pronto somos caballos?

Esa extraña poni removió su manto, revelando cabello rubio y extraños ojos plateados iguales a los de Clare. Esto fue lo que terminó de sorprender a la Princesa, ¿Clare entonces era la compañera de esta otra guerrera?

—Luego te explico, ¿estás bien? — Quiso saber Miria.

—Diría yo — dijo Clare. — ¿Contra quién peleamos?

—No importa — dijo Miria. — Recuperamos a nuestra compañera y eso es lo que vale. ¡Helen, dale su espada a Clare!

Una de las compañeras saltó y le dio su segunda espada a Clare, que agradeció el gesto.

—Te la cuidé mucho amiga, ten cuidado de no perderla de nuevo. Eres un fracaso como guerrera… pero lindo vestido.

Clare entonces vio qué estaba vistiendo.

—¿Qué rayos? Bueno ya qué, ¿podemos irnos?

Miria y Helen saltaron hacia esos hilos invisibles que mantenían suspendidas a las otras guerreas. Clare las siguió con la misma habilidad ante la mirada incrédula y dolida de Celestia, ¿qué era lo que había pasado de pronto? Entonces los ojos de Clare se toparon con los de Celestia y cayó del hilo invisible sin poder separar sus ojos de los de ella.

—Clare… — murmuró Celestia.

Clare miró a la capitana y murmuró:

—Miria… largo.

—¿Clare? — Preguntó Miria desde arriba.

—¡QUE TE LARGUES! — Rugió la guerrera a su compañera.

Miria la miró confundida pero los ojos de Clare pasaron de plateado a dorado por la furia. Miria tragó saliva y se alejó asustada.

—Las buscaré luego por sus auras Yoki. Sólo… sólo por favor largo…

Entonces las guerreras salieron a toda velocidad y Clare cayó de rodillas llorando.

* * *

 **Algo soso para ser Claymore y para ser yo pero me da igual, simplemente quiero entretenerme un rato con esta historia. Más tarde me moveré a la acción característica del manga de Yagi-sensei más un poco de conflicto familiar. Después de todo quería crear un vínculo similar al de Teresa y Clare con Celestia.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Claymare, escena 5: las Princesas y Clare**

Cuando Luna se despertó se dio cuenta de los destrozos alrededor, le dolía todo el cuerpo pero por su fisionomía de alicornio no recibió un daño severo. Poco a poco fue recordando lo que pasó, el extraño grupo de las ponis de los mantos… esos cascos elásticos y la tremenda fuerza de esa poni. ¿Qué demonios querían? Entonces se fijó en Celestia y Clare.

—¡Hermana! ¡Clare! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿A dónde fueron las ponis que nos atacaron?

Su hermana no respondió, se le veía muy alterada por algo, ¿qué era? Entonces Clare se volvió a ver a Luna, ¿era su imaginación o esa mirada había cambiado? Tenía toda la planta que había estado llorando pero el brillo en esos ojos había cambiado. ¿Qué había pasado?

—¿Te encuentras bien? — Dijo de pronto Clare. — ¿No te lastimaste? La idiota de Helen es tremendamente fuerte, sobre todo cuando usa esa técnica de estirarse. En términos de fuerza pura, creo que sólo Miata la supera… no, también puede que Galatea.

—¿Clare? — Se sorprendió Luna. — ¿Estás… estás hablando? ¿Qué pasó contigo?

La chica se arregló suavemente el cabello y tomó aire con melancolía para luego ver a Celestia, que seguía en shock por todo lo ocurrido. Sin saber cómo reaccionar en una situación así colocó suavemente su casco sobre el hombro de la alicornio blanca.

—Lo lamento en verdad, nunca fue mi intención que las cosas terminaran así pero… la verdad yo… olvídenlo, esto pasó porque me descuidé por cuidar de mis compañeras y…

—Clare, ¿podrías explicarte mejor? — Pidió Luna. — ¿Por favor? Quiero entender qué es lo que pasa aquí, también Tia aunque ahora mismo esté en shock pero por favor.

Clare suspiró y miró en dirección en la que sentía que sus amigas viajaban. No sería difícil alcanzarlas pero mientras más pronto terminara mejor; aunque por otro lado también les debía una buena explicación a las buenas personas que la atendieron durante su crisis. Entonces tomó aire, aunque le dolía un poco la cabeza por el esfuerzo de recordar. Luna se acercó preocupada pero Clare la rechazó amablemente y se dejó caer, estaba agotada.

—Miren, no sé explicarme pero yo… digamos que formo parte de un poderoso grupo de cazadoras de monstruos, el grupo que vino hace poco; y durante nuestra última batalla… contra esa maldita de Riful… me descuidé. Sólo sé que quise salvar a mi amiga Helen y antes que me diera cuenta Riful me dio un golpe bastante fuerte que me hizo perder la conciencia y aparentemente me causó una regresión temporal a cuando tenía trece años.

—¿Cuando estabas en cascos de tu madre abusiva, Teresa? — Preguntó Luna.

Los ojos de Clare se tornaron de plateado a dorado mientras una sombra de ira atravesaba su rostro, pero se logró calmar un poco. Luna levantó una ceja, ahora tenía otra pregunta pero de momento tenían que concentrarse en el problema frente a ellas. Por su parte Clare logró recuperar el dominio de sí misma y sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad.

—Teresa jamás se atrevió a tocarme, ella me rescató de hecho, y a partir de aquel momento fue mi madre adoptiva. Mi vida se veía mucho mejor… por unas cuantas semanas, hasta que uno de los monstruos que ahora extermino se la llevó de mi lado.

Luna torció el gesto.

—Ya veo, ¿entonces qué hay de esa horrible cicatriz que te curamos? ¿No tuvo nada que ver con Teresa?

—Sí y no. Al igual que yo, Teresa era de este tipo especial de cazadoras de monstruos quien para poder ser eficientes, insertamos carne y sangre de esas cosas en nuestro interior. Cuando el monstruo de Priscila tomó la vida de Teresa, yo misma me hice el procedimiento, esa horrible cicatriz es el resultado, la única herida que las de nuestra clase no pueden sanar.

—¿Entonces tú puedes sanar todo tipo de heridas? — Preguntó Luna.

Como respuesta Clare tomó la espada que le habían dejado sus amigas y se hizo un profundo corte en un casco, inmediatamente cerró los ojos y ésta se cerró.

—Las de nuestra clase se dividen en tipo ofensivo y defensivo; todas tenemos cierto factor de regeneración así que no tenemos problemas con las heridas menores; pero tenemos límites, soy del tipo ofensivo así que por ejemplo si pierdo un miembro no puedo regenerar uno nuevo pero sí tomar el miembro amputado y colocarlo de vuelta. Aunque si hago eso termino agotada.

—Clare…

—El asunto es que el golpe que me dio mi compañera recuperó mi memoria y… y yo, me involucré con ustedes por accidente. Agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mí pero tengo que seguir con mi vida, lo lamento pero quiero que sepan que fue un tiempo maravilloso. Casi como estar con Teresa de vuelta y… en verdad aprecio todo lo que hicieron por mí, jamás podré terminar de agradecerles pero tengo que ir con mis compañeras.

Entonces saltó ágilmente a una de las 'alas' que su compañera Anastasia había preparado (sus cabellos casi invisibles tensados alrededor del recinto) y se disponía a irse con gran agilidad. Fue cuando Celestia por fin se recuperó, y antes que la guerrera pudiera hacer algo la atrapó con su magia y la derribó de golpe.

—Alto Clare — dijo firmemente la Princesa.

La chica de los ojos plateados se trató de levantar pero un dolor agudo le recorrió el cuerpo.

—Auch… creo que me…

Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, un aura de color azul escapó de su cuerpo mientras que la pata dislocada se sanaba instantáneamente. Entonces se levantó.

—Las cortadas son fáciles de sanar, los huesos requieren de mayor concentración. ¿Cuál es la idea de todos modos?

La Princesa avanzó hacia la guerrera.

—¿Entonces eso es todo Clare? ¿Nos dejas después de esto?

La guerrera suspiró con tristeza

—Es más sano para todas si cortamos esta comedia de una vez.

Celestia no daría su casco a torcer.

—¿Entonces este vínculo no significó nada para ti? ¿Eres capaz de dejarnos después de lo que pasamos juntas?

—Claro que significó algo, por eso debo irme. ¿No comprendes qué soy?

—No termino de entenderlo Clare, pero de todos modos…

Clare retrocedió un par de pasos y liberó su aura a máximo poder. Sus ojos se tornaron dorados, su rostro se deformó en una horrible mueca, exponiendo dos largas hileras de colmillos, sus cascos traseros se alargaron, horriblemente con dos grandes cuchillas naciendo de sus tobillos, y sus cascos delanteros se dividieron cada uno en cuatro enormes patas como de araña con el exoesqueleto como cuchillas que respondían a la voluntad de su dueña.

Celestia también retrocedió, pero asustada.

—Hay un precio por poner carne y sangre de monstruos en tu cuerpo además de esa cicatriz — explicó Clare volviendo a la normalidad. — Y es el riesgo de volverte tú misma una de las criaturas con las que luchas; yo misma estoy a medio camino, soy una semi-despertar, un caso extraño pero es una llamada de atención. Soy bastante peligrosa, eso que vieron no es más que una pequeña facción de lo que esas cosas son capaces, fuerza y velocidad casi ilimitadas, capacidad de regeneración superior a la que ya tengo, cuerpo prácticamente indestructible, la capacidad de camuflarme como un poni más y un hambre feroz por tripas. ¿No es suficiente razón para querer alejarme? Jamás me perdonaría el hacerles daño, no después de todo lo que han hecho por mí. Por favor comprendan que es por su bien que me alejo.

—De todos modos Clare quiero que te quedes. Por favor.

—No puedo, ustedes envejecerán y morirán, yo o me convertiré en un monstruo o estaré por siempre en este estado. ¿No ven que no puedo quedarme y punto? Además mis camaradas me necesitan.

Entonces sin esperar a una respuesta ella saltó de nuevo hacia las 'alas' de Anastasia, y se disponía a irse cuando Luna dijo con calma:

—¿Y dime Clare, realmente vale la pena?

Eso congeló a la guerrera a medio camino.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Luchar, cazar monstruos… nos has dicho lo fundamental pero… ¿vale la pena? ¿No preferirías tomarte un descanso?

—Ya me escucharon…

—Clare, puede que hayas recuperado tus recuerdos pero en el fondo sigues siendo tú y nos gustaría que te quedaras. Tal vez no serás ya esa niña indefensa pero el cariño de ese momento fue verdadero, puedo sentirlo y estoy segura que tú también. Así como también que hay mucho que no nos has contado pero en general siento que estás harta, ¿no? ¿No fue por eso que te lanzaste directamente a ese monstruo que te dejó en ese estado?

Clare se congeló.

—Fue por ayudar a mis compañeras.

—¿Segura? — Siguió desafiando Luna.

Entonces Clare saltó de regreso con las Princesas.

—Bien, ¿y eso qué importa?

—¿Cómo que qué importa? Es la oportunidad para empezar de nuevo, ¿no la consideras Clare?

—¿A cambio de qué? — Preguntó Clare.

—Pues teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias puedes prestarnos tu fuerza cuando la necesitemos.

Clare asintió.

—No sé cómo terminará esto… pero lo consideraré. Y aun iré con mis amigas pero a preguntarles qué fue lo que pasó, necesito ciertas respuestas de ellas.

—Te acompañaremos.

* * *

 **En el siguiente cap cambio la atmósfera, lo prometo. La batalla final, Riful. Y sé que no he dejado claro en qué punto del manga estoy ambientado, honestamente no tengo ni idea yo mismo a ver qué se me ocurre. Sin más:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Claymare, escena 6: Princesas y guerreras**

Las dos Princesas hacían lo que podían para mantenerle el ritmo a la joven Clare. Al principio pensaron que con su física de alicornio tendrían que reprimirse (igual que con todos os ponis) si es que querían alcanzar a Clare, pero pronto ella las había dejado atrás. El problema era que ahora que había recuperado su memoria. La enorme fuerza de Clare estaba ahora completamente bajo control por lo cual ella imprimía la fuerza necesaria en sus patas para correr perfectamente estable a enorme velocidad. Tanto que tuvo que parar varias veces para esperar a las Princesas.

—Vaya, me sorprende lo mucho que me pudieron seguir el ritmo — dijo Clare genuinamente sorprendida, aunque ya habían parado a descansar por cuarta vez.

—Increíble, ¿y no estás ni siquiera un poco cansada Clare? — Preguntó Luna.

—No, para nada — dijo ella, mi condición física es superior a un humano… o poni.

—¿Humano? — Preguntaron las dos Princesas a la vez, pero pronto fueron interrumpidas por un suave movimiento de Clare.

Habían llegado a un pequeño bosque casi en los límites de Equestria, vaya que habían avanzado un gran trecho desde Canterlot, y todo en menos de media hora. Fue cuando Clare se adentró un poco en el bosquecillo y liberó ligeramente su aura Yoki. Entonces las diez figuras que antes habían visto en Canterlot. Todas eran iguales a Clare, pelaje gris, de cabello rubio (a excepción de una de ellas que tenían el cabello corto y espinado) de extraños ojos plateados. Las Princesas se acercaron por detrás de Clare, la cual saludó a sus compañeras con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Te dije que al final las traería — dijo una chica con el cabello cortado en un estilo muy parecido al de Clare pero con un mechón cayéndole sobre el rostro. — Págame.

—¡Helen basta! — Ordenó Miria. — Nos alegra tenerte de vuelta Clare. Nos asustamos mucho cuando Riful te golpeó, creíamos que te perderíamos pero gracias al Dios de Rabona que sigues con vida amiga.

—Sí, supongo que te debo la vida — dijo Helen algo incómoda, — de no ser por ti bueno… esa cosa me hubiera partido en tres o algo. Me alegra que sigas viva y eso…

—Sí, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió luego que Riful me mandara a volar con ese golpe? Como sabrán me golpeé la cabeza muy duro y tuve una regresión temporal — dijo Clare con seriedad. — ¿La maldita no quiso ir detrás de mí luego que le cortara sus tentáculos?

—Bueno, obviamente, después de todo la enfureciste de verdad — dijo Cynthia, una chica que tenía el cabello atado en un par de trenzas que colgaban en sus hombros. — Pero por suerte entre Miata, Galatea y Helen la mantuvieron a raya.

—¿Escapó? — Preguntó Clare.

—No, fue muy extraño — recordó Miria sentándose en una roca cercana. — En medio de la batalla los ojos de Riful estaban constantemente donde tú caíste; realmente estaba decidida a acabar contigo. Entonces un horrible temblor sacudió el suelo, al principio todas nos pusimos en alerta pensando en que se trataba de otro Kakuseisha… pero en su lugar emergió la imagen de las Diosas Gemelas.

Clare recordaba perfectamente la imagen, dos bellas mujeres con alas espalda con espalda rezando hacia el horizonte; sabiendo que se tenían la una a la otra y por ello no se separarían. Curiosamente sus nombres eran Teresa y Clare. Pero también recordó a otro de los monstruos que alguna vez combatieron; esas criaturas tomaban todo tipo de formas extrañas, y uno en especial tomó la forma de las Diosas Gemelas, una criatura endemoniadamente poderosa pero por suerte sin mente. Lo llamaban el Destructor.  
Pero adivinando lo que Clare pensaba, Deneve (una que tenía el cabello tan corto como el de un muchacho pero era extrañamente femenina) negó con la cabeza.

—Por suerte el Destructor sigue tan muerto como lo dejamos; pero sí pensamos al principio que eso era el Destructor. No, ni idea de qué era eso… me gustaría pensar que eran las propias diosas gemelas, porque de inmediato todas te vimos desaparecer entre su luz.

—Lo siguiente que supimos es que corríamos a salvarte — dijo Dietrich, una joven con el cabello ligeramente espinado atado en dos coletas que casi tocaban el suelo.

—Y terminamos aquí — finalizó la única que no era rubia, Clarice. — De inmediato nos pusimos a buscarte pero tu Yoki estaba demasiado débil, demasiado como para que ni Galatea ni Tabitha pudieran rastrearte.

—Sin mencionar que tantos dragones alrededor confunden nuestra habilidad de detección — dijo la tal Tabitha, que tenía el cabello atado en una gruesa trenza que le llegaba a media espalda. — Pero por suerte estás aquí.

—Nos alegra tenerte de nuevo amiga — dijo tímidamente una chica con el cabello liso y ralo, Yuma.

—Sí, nos tenías preocupadas pero ahora el equipo ha sido reunido otra vez — añadió Galatea, una en cuyos ojos se veía una horrible herida.

—Entonces supongo que gracias por cuidar de Clare, a partir de ahora creo que todo volverá a la normalidad — dijo la capitana Miria volviéndose a las Princesas. — Supongo que tendrán preguntas y estaremos felices de contestarlas pero luego supongo que serán caminos separados.

Luna y Celestia miraron a Clare, que al final les sonrió, finalmente se había decidido.

—En cuanto a eso, Miria, me quedaré donde me hallaron. Los momentos que pasamos juntas fueron maravillosos, y aunque no será lo mismo… en definitiva quiero asentar cabeza de una vez, mis días como cazadora de monstruos se han acabado.

La capitana levantó una ceja pero permaneció imperturbable.

—¿Es en serio?

—Muy en serio.

—¿Sabes que eres una Claymore, y todo lo que significa, verdad? — Preguntó reprobatoriamente Deneve.

—Sí, ¿y en serio soy la única que está harta? Pelear, siempre bajo la constante amenaza de morir o transformarte en un monstruo. Irene asentó cabeza cientos de años atrás y vivió felizmente, estaba sola pero ella lo decidió así. Yo haré lo mismo, pero sin la soledad.

—Clare… — intentó razonar con ella Galatea.

—Clare ha tomado su decisión — dijo la Princesa Celestia hablando por primera vez. — Y les suplico que no la arrastren más a esta espiral de locura.

—¿PERO TE VOLVISTE LOCA O QUÉ? — Le gritó Helen sacudiéndola violentamente. — ¿TODOS NUESTROS AÑOS EN EL NORTE, NUESTRA BATALLA CONTRA EL MONSTRUO DE UN SOLO CUERNO Y TODO NO SIGNIFICÓ NADA PARA TI?

—Helen… — trató de calmarla Deneve.

Pero Helen estaba furiosa, ella era de las que más tiempo había convivido con Clare; de hecho no estaría viva de no ser por ella, al principio la consideraba un estorbo, una guerrera que moriría muy pronto; pero pronto la respetó y era una de sus mejores amigas. ¿No iría a dejar tantos años de amistad de lado, o sí?

—Helen — dijo Clare. — No estoy dejando de lado nuestra amistad… ¿pero no te has puesto a pensar que es hora de parar? Cierto, somos un grupo muy poderoso y hemos luchado durante tantos años que… ¿no es tiempo de dejarlo? Hay muchas otras guerreras a nuestro nivel como las Gemelas, Audrey y Rachel. Piénsenlo. ¿No creen que podemos retirarnos de seguir luchando?

—¿Estás loca? Clare no puedes renunciar y ya — se escandalizó Clarice.

—Clare, por favor piénsalo — dijo Yuma. — ¿Qué pasó? ¿Nos abandonarás y ya?

—No nos abandona, tiene dónde quedarse ahora — dijo Dietrich. — Es triste pero si esa es su decisión…

—¿Miria no dirás nada? — Se escandalizó Helen. — ¿Que somos un equipo, que debemos luchar lado a lado, que nuestro deber con los humanos es…?

—Clare tiene razón, si es de luchar hay muchas otras guerreras que no han pasado por tanto como nosotras y que siguen con su voluntad intacta — dijo por fin Miria. — La meta de Clare fue conseguir su venganza contra la tal Priscila y ahora que su lucha ha terminado supe que era cuestión de tiempo a que se decidiera a dejarnos. Clare, te deseo lo mejor.

Fue el colmo.

—Llegamos hasta aquí por ella, ¿O NO? — Rugió Helen molesta.

—Nadie nos obligó a nada — recordó Deneve. — Helen por favor no hagas esto más difícil.

—En su debido momento volveremos a casa, no lo sé pero lo presiento — dijo Galatea. — El llamado fue para nuestra compañera, ¿no? Pronto volveremos.

—También tengo esa sensación — confirmó la Fantasmagórica Miria. — Además Helen, el vínculo de las guerreras quedará vivo por siempre. Somos hermanas de armas, y ni siquiera que una de nosotras se retire hará que se rompa nuestra conexión.

Clare le sonrió a su capitana, que extendió su larga espada hacia ella muy para escándalo de las Princesas. Pero Clare captó el mensaje y extendió la propia tocando punta con punta. Entonces una a una las demás guerreras extendieron sus espadas también; incluso Helen a regañadientes. Un círculo de espadas que al final se separó y Clare les sonrió.

—De acuerdo… en ese caso.

Todas levantaron sus espadas menos Helen.

—Déjame adivinar: quieres pelea.

—Si te vas no te irás sin antes compensarme por correr hasta aquí.

Las dos Princesas iban a intervenir pero Clare las detuvo.

—No se preocupen, esto es de lo más común.

Entonces Helen estiró sus cascos como si fueran de goma y dirigió su espada a toda velocidad contra Clare, que cerró los ojos y rodó hacia la derecha para luego contraatacar y desviar los ataques de Helen.

—Si eso quieres…

Clare comenzó a mover su espada a tal velocidad que eran movimientos casi invisibles, como creando ondas de viento que hacían aparecer de la nada varias cortadas en Helen. Los ojos de Helen pasaron de plateado a dorado y desapareció. Clare paró su técnica del Cortavientos e igualmente pasó sus ojos de plateado a dorado.

Comenzaron a luchar, pero ni Celestia ni Luna eran capaces de ver más que destellos y chispas saltar.

—¿Cómo llevarle el ritmo a algo así? — Murmuró Luna.

—Tienes que saber leer auras — dijo como si nada Cynthia.

Clare se hizo visible de pronto, con su casco derecho extendido sosteniendo su espada hacia Helen, que se hizo visible también sobre la rama de un árbol.

Entonces la del flequillo saltó contra Clare que movió su casco a tal velocidad que desapareció por completo, parecido al Cortavientos pero era una técnica mucho más poderosa, Espada Centellante.

Helen entonces retorció su casco como rotándolo dándole una apariencia grotesca y luego cargó contra Clare con su brazo rotando en la dirección contraria girándolo a gran velocidad al tiempo que lo estiraba. Era la técnica más peligrosa de Helen, el Taladro combinada con sus miembros elásticos. Clare saltó ya que la Espada Centellante era una técnica de ataque no de defensa y nada serviría contra el infame 'taladro' de Helen, que en esos momentos penetraba en la tierracreando un tremendo cráter. Pero sólo era una distracción y con su habilidad de cascos elásticos desvió su espada hacia Clare, dándole un horrible corte en el vientre. Ella cayó de golpe y Helen saltó sobre ella poniendo la espada sobre su cuello notando algo.

—Clare… ¿qué pasó con… ya sabes, con la…?

—¿Te refieres al corte al que constantemente hay que tratar — Preguntó Clare sanado el nuevo corte de Helen. — Me lo curaron.

—Es imposible, es la única herida que no podemos sanar — dijo Galatea repentinamente interesada.

—Tuve ayuda — dijo Clare sonriéndoles a las Princesas.

—¿Quieren ustedes? — Ofreció Luna. — Magia de curación básica.

—Considérenlo un regalo de despedida por parte de Clare — sonrió Celestia.

La capitana lo consideró unos instantes y sonrió.

—Bueno, no veo por qué no, desde que fuimos creadas hemos tenido que vivir con este fastidio — dijo mostrando su propia herida, toscamente cosida para mantener sus entrañas dentro. — Lo agradecemos.

—Entonces esto sólo durará unos instantes — dijeron ambas haciendo brillar sus cuernos.

* * *

 **Una rápida despedida y dentro de nada la lucha contra la Reina Riful del Oeste. Esto por cierto está ambientado después del manga (quiero recordar que Riful parece que no se muere nunca) pero en esta versión dejaré viva a Clarice. Sin más me despediré con el:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Claymare, escena 7: Una nueva vida para todas**

La enorme criatura tipo Zodíaco, un Cáncer, utilizaba sus enormes pinzas como podía intentando desesperadamente por detener a esta cosa que tenía enfrente, pero nada. Siguió atacando hasta que las pinzas sangraron debido al esfuerzo, ¿de qué estaba hecha esta criatura? Era una especie de metal pero flexible y extraño como cabellos, ¿o eran tentáculos? No importaba, el Cáncer miraba impotente a los ojos dorados de la cosa, que le dedicó una 'cálida sonrisa' y luego enredó dos de sus tentáculos para inmovilizarlo por completo, eran tan fuertes y flexibles que sólo dos eran más que suficientes; y con otros dos abrió la concha de golpe revelando sus entrañas. La criatura entonces se relamió los labios.

—Mariscos gigantes de tierra, que criaturas más interesantes encuentro aquí — dijo tomando las entrañas y comenzando a devorar. — No está tan mal, lo mejor que he probado son los ponis pero… apenas si son un bocadito, no vale la pena la molestia. Ya qué.

Regresó a su forma de camuflaje, la de una pequeña potrilla rosa. Naturalmente las criaturas del bosque se hubieran lanzado sobre ella pero por las malas habían aprendido que debían dar paso a la criatura. Y aunque fueran animales, a la antigua Reina Riful del Oeste no había nada que le gustara más que sembrar el terror a donde quiera que fuera, además estos animales parecían mucho más inteligentes que los que conocía en su propio mundo.  
El bosque le gustaba para crear su nuevo territorio pero las criaturas estaban escapando, obviamente, tenían que ocultarse del depredador más peligroso; lo cual era un constante recordatorio que debía de expandir su territorio de caza. Quién sabe, con su enorme poder podría apoderase de todo el extraño lugar en donde había terminado; sin las estúpidas de los ojos plateados, sin la Organización que las controlaba, y por supuesto sin los otros monstruos de su especie (Kakuseisha) que le hicieran competencia ella podría obtener todo lo que quisiera. Todo era perfecto, casi. Lo único que lamentaba era que su antigua pareja, Dauf, no estuviera junto a ella para compartir ese hermoso lugar nuevo.

—Vaya, hace tiempo que no pensaba en Dauf. Siento que a veces era un poco dura con el pobre, después de todo era el único que podía entenderme sin tenerme miedo. Ah, Dauf, me arrepiento por cada vez que te dije que me daba vergüenza admitir que eras mi hombre.

Miró hacia el horizonte, quería explorar, pero su camuflaje no le ayudaba mucho, su forma infantil aunque servía para que la mayoría de incautos bajaran la guardia si había algo odiaba era ser tratada como una niña. El problema era que no podía revelarse como lo que era hasta estar segura a qué se enfrentaba en este mundo, además que sentía con alguna dificultad la presencia de algunas auras Yoki. Y bien sabía a quién pertenecían: las guerreras de la Fantasmagórica Miria, la prueba era que no podía sentir sus auras; eran unas verdaderas expertas en ocultarlas, ahora la pregunta era ¿ya la habían sentido?

—Como siempre ellas andan metiéndose en mi camino. Bueno, es hora de avanzar.

La bestia avanzó tranquilamente, tenía todavía mucho en qué pensar pero tenía tiempo de sobra. Era la ventaja de ser inmortal y una criatura completamente invencible, no tenía que preocuparse por nada y tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

…

Mientras tanto amanecía un nuevo día, y una vez Celestia se encargó del sol bajó las escaleras, sólo para toparse con Clare leyendo en un rincón. Ahora que había aceptado quedarse, se decidió a conocer todo lo que pudiera sobre su nuevo hogar Equestria y debía de admitir que era hasta cierto punto interesante, pero no perdía cierto toque de cuento de hadas.

—Bueno, me sorprende realmente que cosas así sean consideradas hechos históricos pero quién soy yo para juzgar — murmuró Clare para sí misma colocando el libro en una gran pila. — Ah, muy buenos días Celestia.

—Clare, — sonrió la Princesa, ella misma había insistido que Clare no la llamara por su título ya que por algo eran familia ahora. — ¿Madrugaste para leer?

—No me acosté — dijo Clare tranquilamente.

—¡Clare! Como todos los ponis necesitas descanso, esto…

Clare suspiró, se le había armado una escena similar a la hora de comer.

—Las de mi especie podemos funcionar perfectamente sin dormir por largos períodos de tiempo — explicó ella. — No necesitamos dormir tanto como una persona normal, en todo caso cerramos los ojos por quince minutos o veinte, y eso nos basta para mucho tiempo. Y cuando no estamos batallando esa necesidad disminuye todavía más. No te preocupes.

—Clare, claro que me preocupo. Ante todo está tu salud…

La guerrera rodó los ojos.

—Súper fuerza, súper agilidad, súper velocidad y la capacidad de curar instantáneamente cualquier herida. Cálmate, estoy perfectamente saludable, he mantenido este estilo de vida por más de quince años y hasta ahora no me ha afectado. Tranquilízate.

—Perdóname por diferir, — dijo Luna uniéndose a la conversación. — ¿Pero no que perdiste un casco y una amiga te regaló el suyo para reponerlo?

Clare tocó su casco frontal derecho y suspiró, su vieja amiga Irene conocida como 'la de la Espada Centelleante' no sólo le salvó la vida sino que encima le regaló el miembro que ahora cargaba.

—Olvídenlo, practicaré con mi espada.

Pero en cuanto se dirigió al jardín la puerta se cerró de golpe, de nuevo Clare suspiró armándose de paciencia; esta era una de las cosas que tenía que soportar ahora que quiso quedarse, pero con todo y lo molesto la situación en general era medio agradable.

—¿Quieren que desayune, no?

—Vamos ahora mismo Clare. Según tu amiga Helen comer no les afecta en nada aunque no lo necesiten así que no te quejes.

—Bueno, la comida sigue teniendo buen sabor — dijo Clare resignada. — Pero luego me dejarán practicar con mi espada en paz por favor.

—¡Claro!

El resto del día Clare se la pasó en el gimnasio militar, ganándose la admiración de todos. por supuesto que a estas alturas ya se habían acostumbrado a la potrilla que las Princesas trajeron a casa, pero no se esperaban en lo absoluto que su comportamiento errático se debiera a la falta de memoria y que en realidad era una guerrera de alto nivel. Muchos pensaron que se trataría de una broma pero pronto quedó claro que no era cualquier poni en cuanto vieron la enorme espada que cargaba, mucho más larga que su propio cuerpo; y que la deslizaba en el aire con gracia y agilidad que ellos sólo podían imaginar. ¿Quién o qué era esta chica?  
Luego la vieron moverse, ella literalmente era tan veloz que parecía que se tele-transportaba de un lugar a otro, pero era una terrestre y a diferencia de los unicornios esto no parecía agotarla.

—¡Señorita Clare, por favor háganos sus discípulos! Queremos proteger Equestria como usted — dijo de pronto el capitán Master Sword.

Clare sonrió divertida ante el guardia.

—Chicos, aunque tengan las mejores intenciones no es tan sencillo. Las de mi especie poseemos una física única que nos hace las perfectas luchadoras.

—Habemos terrestres en la Guardia, mucho gusto — dijo uno de los soldados que había visto el mortal despliegue de Clare.

—Yo hablo de otra cosa — dijo la joven pasando sus ojos de plateado a dorado.

—De todos modos, podríamos haber detenido a muchos enemigos de haber tenido la habilidad para movernos a esa velocidad o para al menos ser un poco más fuertes. Por favor señorita.

Clare rodó los ojos, era imposible razonar con los ponis de aquí, igual nunca fue su especialidad discutir. Entonces una imagen cruzó por su mente, el de un chico humano del que alguna vez se hizo cargo así como Teresa se hizo cargo de ella, Raki. El chico era muy terco y cuando tuvieron que separarse por culpa de una psicópata homicida llamada Ofelia, él siguió buscándola sin importar qué. Incluso entrenó junto a las horribles bestias llamadas Kakuseisha demostrando así el verdadero poder de la humanidad, tal vez también se aplicara a los ponis. Actualmente se habían separado pero Raki podía ser una buena referencia.

—Haré lo que pueda, ¿entendido? Pero no prometo nada, como dije las habilidades de mi especie son únicas pero yo misma rompí mis límites varias veces. Empezaremos ahora…

—Señorita, está terminando nuestro turno, está anocheciendo. Ha pasado todo el día entrenando, ¿no siente cansancio?

Clare iba a preguntar a qué diablos se refería con que estaba anocheciendo, que el sol seguía en el mismo sitio; pero entonces vio a Luna saliendo a un balcón y haciendo brillar su cuerno para bajar un astro y subir el otro.

—Claro, cuento de hadas — murmuró Clare. — De acuerdo, de todos modos algo me dice que dentro de poco vendrán a obligarme a ir a cenar. Buena noche señores.

Los guardias se despidieron y como Clare adivinó, la hicieron sentarse y comer con todas; aunque como dijo antes la comida sabía bien y estaba de buen humor. Soportar esto era lo mínimo que podía hacer a cambio de una vida tranquila.

—Bueno, supongo que iré a leer un poco — dijo Clare una vez se levantó.

—Clare, ¿segura no quieres una poción para dormir o algo? — Le ofreció Luna.

Clare negó con la cabeza.

—Aunque aprecio la atención, no soy una niña pequeña Luna. Soy una guerrera… y honestamente prefiero quedarme despierta. Has visto lo que hay en mis sueños, ¿no?

—La criatura de un solo cuerno — confirmó la Princesa de la Noche.

—Mejor conocida como Priscila, la bestia que acabó con Teresa. Apenas si me libré de ese monstruo en la vida real… no, estoy bien así.

—Clare, tarde o temprano tendrás que dormir aunque sea por un corto período — dijo Luna confortante. — Y si se da el caso con mucho gusto te echaré un casco.

—No entiendes, no puedo permitir que te sigas metiendo en mis sueños — dijo la Claymore. — No es porque no quiero que me ayudes, es porque en mi estado normal suelo luchar con ella. No quiero que me vean así.

—Clare, ya te vimos luchar con tu amiga Helen, no es tan extraño…

—Una cosa es una pelea de entrenamiento y otra muy diferente es luchar contra un monstruo enfurecido que te matará a la menor oportunidad. Cuando estás en estas situaciones no te queda más remedio que luchar con el mismo plan, matar o morir.

Las dos Princesas retrocedieron asustadas, así que Clare bajó la cabeza.

—¿Lo ven? Sabía que tendrían esa reacción por eso prefiero que no me vean así ni en mis sueños.

Las dos Princesas asintieron y Clare se dirigió a sus habitaciones en silencio. Andaba molesta pero no por esos cuidados 'excesivos' que sí eran algo fastidiosos pero la habían subestimado todos por ser la guerrera de rango más bajo (#47 durante los Antiguos Días)  
No, lo que le molestaba era que ahora no sabía bien cómo actuar a partir de ahora ni mucho menos qué hacer con su vida, siempre había luchado y es cierto que ella misma pidió una pausa pero una cosa era decirlo y otra hacerlo. ¿Qué haría a partir de ahora?

—A como lo veo yo, tenemos una eternidad por delante para averiguarlo, pero no nos tardaremos tanto — dijo Luna adivinando la pregunta de Clare.

—Espero que sea pronto, como ya saben por mi capacidad de regeneración soy prácticamente inmortal.

Luna le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Y quién te dijo que nosotras no somos inmortales también?

* * *

 **Ah, el antecedente de la batalla. Clama antes de la tormenta… un cliché muy común en los animes y mangas y Claymore no es la excepción, pero a diferencia del manga no creo que pueda recrear las batallas de Yagi-sensei, extremadamente intensas y de paso parece que no terminan nunca. Sin más:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Claymare, escena 8: Una vieja amiga**

Las Princesas se dirigieron hacia el patio de entrenamiento en donde los soldados entrenaban duramente bajo el ojo vigilante de Clare. Eran ejercicios meramente básicos, corrían, hacían flexiones, abdominales y sentadillas con grandes pesas atadas en el cuerpo. Era un entrenamiento más que todo de fuerza pero según Clare su gran agilidad dependía precisamente de ello, de la fuerza que tenían sus músculos.

—Todo es cuestión de saber balancearla y podrán moverse de la misma forma que yo lo hago — decía Clare mientras se paseaba entre las tropas. — Concéntrense, esfuércense.

Celestia miró divertida cómo los guardias gruñían en señal de aprobación y hasta algunos bufaban de esfuerzo cuando veían a la joven Claymore desaparecer en un extremo del gimnasio para aparecer del otro casi instantáneamente pero con una estela de viento que les indicaba que no era magia, sino habilidad física pura y por supuesto se motivaban más.

—¿Sabes que tú prácticamente haces trampa, no? — Preguntó la Princesa del Sol.

—Yo sé pero ya que no puedo persuadirlos que no pueden imitar mis habilidades sólo puedo hacer lo mejor posible para guiarlos. Pero les dejé claro que la curación instantánea no es algo que pueda enseñarles y ya, ¿verdad chicos?

—Verdad, Princesa Clare — gruñeron varios a la vez mientras seguían con el ejercicio.

Clare se detuvo algo confusa y se rascó la cabeza algo incómoda. Celestia no pudo sino sonreírse ante su confusión y se encogió de hombros.

—Teniendo en cuenta que eres mi hija adoptiva el título encaja perfectamente contigo.

Clare no supo qué decir, durante los antiguos días parte del duro entrenamiento de una guerrera Claymore incluía el aprender a interpretar casi cualquier tipo de personalidad para pasar desapercibido. Algo tonto teniendo en cuenta el físico único de las Claymore pero por lo menos tenían cierto tipo de píldoras que camuflaban el color de sus ojos, pero sólo eso. Pero de todos modos Clare había tenido que hacerse pasar por aristócrata un par de ocasiones pero ahora era algo real, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante algo así.

—Ya te irás acostumbrando, tranquila Clare — dijo Celestia con ternura. — ¿Sabes? me da algo de gracia verte reaccionar de esta manera, usualmente eres más bien fría.

—Una vida difícil, tú sabes — dijo Clare esbozando una sonrisa. — ¿Qué necesitas?

—Nada importante, sólo te recordaba que hoy es la invitación a tomar té de la Princesa Twilight y que te prepares, no sabes cómo se pone cuando hay un pequeño retraso.

—De acuerdo — dijo ella, — sólo terminaré el entrenamiento y estaré lista.

—Termínalo ya, Ponyville está a media hora volando o cuarenta minutos en tren — advirtió la Princesa del Sol, aunque los soldados soltaron un quejido de irritación ya que no les gustaba la idea de interrumpir el entrenamiento sólo por una fiesta de té.

—Lo terminaremos — dijo Clare con una sonrisa presumida. — Creo que lo que quisiste decir que son treinta minutos volando, cuarenta minutos en tren o uno corriendo.

Los soldados soltaron un rugido entusiasta y Celestia soltó una risita, claro, era Clare.

—Bien pero procura tener cuidado con los zapatos y el vestido, ¿entendido?

Clare asintió y siguió entrenando con los guardias, estaban cansados pero felices que su nueva maestra no los dejara de lado por una fiestecita de té.

Entonces al cabo de una hora las dos Monarcas Principales se encontraban aterrizando en la Plaza Ponyville donde fueron recibidas por las seis Portadoras de la Armonía que alegremente, era un buen día y nada mejor que tomar el té en el balcón de Twilight.

—¿Pero oigan, dónde está la joven Clare? — Preguntó Rarity. — Realmente estaba ansiosa por conocer a la pequeña poni que nuestras Princesas adoptaron.

—Sí, ¿qué fue de ella? ¿Le ganó la timidez? — Preguntó Applejack mirando a todos lados.

Luna guiñó un ojo.

—Cuando salimos de Canterlot dijo que estaba ocupada pero que se nos uniría en cuanto terminara. No tardará en salir, sólo se tardará arreglándose pero pronto estará con nosotras.

—¿Desde Canterlot? ¿Tienen otra carreta de emergencia o algo? — Preguntó Rainbow. — Porque no creo que llegue a tiempo.

—Llegar tarde no es propio de una dama, perdón que lo diga — murmuró Rarity a Pinkie Pie.

Ella iba a responder cuando una súbita ráfaga de viento las sorprendió a todas y antes que se dieran cuenta una muchacha de color gris perla con ojos plateados y melena rubia cortada hasta la mandíbula estaba frente a todas, bellamente ataviada con un vestido rosa y un par de zapatos que traía en la boca. Los dejó en el suelo y los calzó ahí mismo.

—Buenas tardes — dijo ella suavemente y luego miró hacia las Princesas. — Me equivoqué, fue menos de un minuto.

Las dos se rieron alegremente.

—¿Cambiaste tus ojos de color? — Preguntó Luna.

—Bueno sí, lo admito.

Se rieron.

—¿Nos estamos perdiendo de algo? — Preguntó Twilight. — ¿Cómo fue que hiciste eso, ya ibas de camino o algo? Por cierto, soy Twilight Sparkle.

—Clare — respondió la Claymore. — Un gusto. Y no, no iba en camino salí de Canterlot hace exactamente minuto y medio.

—Clare tiene habilidades físicas muy sorprendentes — dijo Celestia orgullosa abrazando a la chica con su ala, muy para la incomodidad de la guerrera pero igual no opuso resistencia. — Su fuerza y velocidad no tienen igual.

—¿En serio? — Se maravilló Fluttershy. — ¡Es genial! ¿Entonces corriste todo el camino de Canterlot hasta aquí en menos de un minuto?

—Es un truco — dijo Rainbow, — nadie es más veloz que yo, ¿quieres probar?

Clare se encogió de hombros, este tipo de cosas no eran algo que estaba acostumbrada a hacer pero siguió el consejo de Celestia y Luna y se dejó llevar.

—Rainbow ella es terrestre como yo — dijo Applejack.

—Sí Dashie si vuelas no vale — dijo Pinkie Pie.

—Que vuele — dijo Luna. — ¿No, Clare?

—Que vuele — dijo Clare como si nada mientras que se quitaba los zapatos de nuevo muy para escándalo de Rarity pero por respeto a la Realeza mejor no dijo nada.

—Bien, allá del otro lado de la plaza está la fuente, la primera que llegue será la ganadora — indicó Pinkie Pie. — En sus marcas, listas…

—¡FUERA! — Gritó Dash acelerando con todo.

Todas iban a protestar que era trampa pero entonces Clare desapareció y cuando Dash llegó a la fuente Clare ya estaba ahí.

—¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO LLEGASTE AQUÍ TAN RÁPIDO?

—Corrí — dijo Clare como si nada. — Así…

De nuevo desapareció y apareció de regreso con el grupo, en donde todas menos Celestia y Luna tenían la boca abierta a máxima capacidad.

—¡Imposible! — Dijo Twilight. — ¿Cómo fue que…?

—Los movimientos de Clare no pueden rastrearse con los ojos — dijo Celestia. — ¿Y ya mencioné que su fuerza es impresionante también?

—¿No tenemos que tomar té o algo? — Suplicó Clare algo incómoda.

Luna se rio.

—Sí, buena idea. ¡Vamos!

El grupo se fue camino al Palacio de Twilight pero Rainbow no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Clare.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó la Claymore.

—¿Me puedes enseñar a moverme así? ¡Fue asombroso! Primero estabas aquí, y luego allá y de nuevo aquí… esa habilidad no es normal, ¡enséñame!

—Tengo carne y sangre de una horrible criatura en mi cuerpo, de ahí saco mis poderes. No es agradable que te lo inserten, en serio. — Entonces pasó sus ojos de plateado a dorado. — Y el riesgo es enorme también.

Rainbow tragó saliva y no dijo nada más.  
El resto de la tarde pasó tranquilamente tomando té y charlando sobre mundanidades.

—Y dime Clare, ¿qué hacías antes que te toparas con las Princesas? — Preguntó Rarity. — Todos decían que te encontraron confundida y sin memorias… pero parece que ahora…

—Sí, recuerdo todo y era cazadora de monstruos — explicó Clare. — No quiero entrar en detalles, es una historia algo…

—Violenta y sangrienta — se apresuró a decir Luna. — Mejor cambiemos de tema.

—Bueno, hablando de monstruos ha habido mucha actividad en el Bosque Everfree — dijo Fluttershy. — Muchos grandes depredadores están emigrando.

—¿Emigrando? — Se interesó Celestia. — Suena a que un monstruo grande se salió de control, ¿qué tipo de criaturas son las que están emigrando?

Fluttershy trató de recordad, de hecho sus animalitos mencionaban mucho los depredadores grandes que aparecían por doquier.

—Pues de todo, desde hidras y mantícoras… quimeras también han aparecido y según mis criaturitas…

—¿Qué? — Preguntó Celestia comenzando a preocuparse.

—Monstruos tipo Zodíaco — dijo Fluttershy con un hilo de voz. — He escuchado que enormes Cánceres y Capricornios están queriendo desplazar de sus territorios los Scorpios y Ursas del Bosque Everfree. Todo está demasiado raro.

Celestia miró a Twilight fijamente.

—¿Por qué no me lo comunicaste antes?

—Porque no sabía la magnitud de esto, una migración animal o dos no es nada a lo que no estemos acostumbrados — dijo la Princesa de la Amistad. — ¿Pero qué puede ser capaz de hacer emigrar a los predadores más grandes de Equestria?

Se hizo un extraño silencio.

—Bueno lo que sea lo detendremos con los Elementos de la Armonía — anunció Twilight.

Las dos Princesas sonrieron aliviadas, por supuesto que lo harían; pero entonces Clare negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo un pésimo presentimiento y si llega a ser cierto las luces de colores serán inútiles ante esta criatura.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Crees que sabes qué es lo que está haciendo esto? — Preguntó Fluttershy.

Clare asintió, con todo lo que había leído ya tenía una idea aproximada sobre las Bestias tipo Zodíaco y considerando el tamaño de esas cosas le quedaba claro que en el mundo de los ponis eran el máximo depredador. Nada en ese mundo podía hacerles frente, pero sí algo de su mundo… y temía conocer muy bien a ese algo.  
Eso por un lado, por el otro también había leído sobre los Elementos de la Armonía y dudaba que pudieran hacerle siquiera un rasguño a una criatura que obtenía su poder del Yoki y no de la magia.

Las dos Princesas rápido adivinaron qué era lo que pensaba Clare.

—La criatura con la que estabas luchando antes de llegar hasta acá, ¿crees que te haya seguido? — Preguntó Luna.

Clare asintió.

—Hay una enorme posibilidad que la que está haciendo todo esto sea la última de los Reyes Abismales. Cruel y sádica como ella sola, Riful es una amenaza a todo aquel que se tope en su camino.

—Los Elementos de la Armonía pueden vencer lo que sea — dijo Twilight confiadamente.

—Lo que van a lograr es o enfurecerla o hacerla reír. En ambos casos el resultado es fatal — dijo Clare. — Sólo hay unas ponis que pueden hacerle frente a Riful y…

—Presente — dijo alguien.

Todos saltaron y miraron hacia el borde del balcón. Una poni igual a Clare, gris perla, ojos plateados y melena rubia estaba apoyada sobre el barandal, y vaya que era igual a Clare sólo que sus rasgos eran un poco más afilados y tenía un flequillo sobre su rostro. La extraña sonrió afablemente.

—Helen — saludó Clare a su amiga.

—Clare, — dijo ella.

Twilight no podía creerlo.

—Momento, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí sin que te notáramos?

—Pasaba por aquí, sentí cerca el aura de Clare y bueno; cuando vi que estaban en el balcón di un graaaaan salto — dijo mirando a Twilight y luego su atención regresó a Clare. — Oye, lamento nuestra ruda despedida y todo, y precisamente Miria me mandó a buscarte. Estábamos por un bosque de por aquí y nos topamos con una concha de cangrejo gigante vacía, sangre por todos lados y un rastro de Yoki muy familiar. Ah, y además vine a disculparme pero eso es lo de menos.

—¿Nos oíste? — Quiso saber Clare.

—Obviamente y sí, sí es Riful. ¿Entonces, una última lucha junto a tus hermanas de armas? — Preguntó Helen con su sonrisa presumida.

Clare sonrió.

—Hay que hacer una parada rápida en Canterlot a dejar mi vestido y por mi espada.

—¿Desde cuándo te importan los estúpidos vestidos?

—Desde que Celestia y Luna me lo regalaron. ¡Vamos!

Todos iban a preguntar de qué demonios iba esto, qué significaba pero a estas alturas ambas ya habían saltado del balcón y con su enorme habilidad física aterrizaron limpiamente y se pusieron en marcha. Si no derrotaban a Riful ahora, quién sabe qué estragos causaría en Equestria.

* * *

 **Finalmente empezaremos la pelea contra la Reina del Oeste. Y las protagonistas de MLP no tendrán más papel que este, ya que bueno; es un cross con Claymore y como cosa rara no pienso mezclarlas en la trama a ellas. Ah, por cierto, la foto de mi perfil de fanfiction son precisamente guerreras Claymore por si alguien tenía dudas.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Claymare, escena 9: Las guerreras, las Princesas y la Reina**

En el Palacio de Canterlot, los guardias se encontraban entrenando duramente siguiendo las instrucciones de su nueva entrenadora Clare, cuando de pronto ella apareció junto con una muchacha muy parecida a ella (tanto que podría considerarse su hermana) pero con el rostro más afilado, los ojos ligeramente más alargados, y un flequillo rebelde cayendo sobre su rostro. Se sorprendieron al principio pero pronto se cuadraron listos para recibir órdenes.

—¡Princesa Clare, no la esperábamos tan pronto! ¿Sus Majestades Luna y Celestia también se encuentran en camino? — Preguntó el capitán de la Guardia. — En ese caso haremos…

—Vine sola, gracias — dijo Clare irritada cuando Helen soltó una risita descarada ante el título de 'Princesa Clare'. — No importa, sólo vine por mi espada y luego tengo que irme, ustedes sigan con su gran trabajo… y tú cállate si no quieres que te golpee Helen.

—Aw, ¿acaso ofendí a su Majestad? — Preguntó Helen con una risita burlona. — Pero vaya que has avanzado amiga Clare, de la infame número 47 a una Princesa de verdad.

—Vete al demonio — dijo Clare desapareciendo y reapareciendo con su espada en la espalda y sin su vestido elegante. — Larguémonos y terminemos con esto.

—Ojalá que Riful no siga molesta por cortarle un par de tentáculos — dijo Helen ahora genuinamente preocupada. — No ahora que has rehecho tu vida vieja amiga.

Clare le sonrió sinceramente a su amiga e inició su carrera seguida de Helen, no necesitaban mapas o direcciones, sólo concentrarse en busca del aura Yoki de sus amigas, o bueno, sus hermanas de armas. La unidad era vital ahora que estaban a punto de enfrentarse, por quién sabe cuál vez consecutiva a la temible Reina del Oeste, la última de los Seres Abismales, Riful.

De regreso en Ponyville Luna y Celestia veían al horizonte con una clara expresión de preocupación en sus rostros. Clare, ¿acaso pensaba luchar de nuevo? No, no su Clare.

—Voy a ir — dijo Celestia levantándose de pronto. — No puedo permitir que nada le ocurra a Clare. Sé que es una muchacha crecida pero… sigo pensando en la joven indefensa con la que nos topamos. No, no puedo permitir que Clare pase por eso de nuevo.

Luna se mostró extrañada pero sonrió muy confiada a su hermana mayor.

—Vaya, y yo pensaba que preferías a Clare en su otro estado. Estoy feliz por ti Tia, pero bueno, voy contigo. Tampoco quiero que nada le ocurra a Clare… pero si te soy honesta tengo algo de miedo de lo que nos vayamos a encontrar.

—No importa, Clare puede necesitarnos y también sus hermanas de armas — dijo Celestia. — Twilight, por esta vez te pediré que no te metas, tengo la sensación que Clare tiene razón en cuanto a que esta vez la Armonía no nos servirá de nada. ¡Vamos!

Entonces las dos Princesas se disponían a volar hacia a Canterlot a toda velocidad dejando a las Portadoras de la Armonía rascándose la cabeza sin entender nada de nada.  
Mientras a medio camino a Canterlot, Celestia frenó de repente.

—¿Tia? ¿Ahora qué? — Quiso saber Luna. — ¿Qué no quieres ir a ayudar a Clare?

—Sí pero acabo de caer en la cuenta que estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí — dijo la alicornio mayor. — ¿De dónde son nativos los Cánceres y los Capricornios?

—Bueno, si la memoria no me falla de los bosques de las Montañas Evergreen.

—Perfecto, tele-transportémonos y listo, ¿no es más fácil así?

—¿Sabes? me sorprende cómo no caímos en la cuenta antes, ¡vamos!

Y juntas activaron su magia para inmediatamente después verse rodeadas por grandes árboles centenarios, pinos ligeramente más jóvenes y todo tipo de vida salvaje. Una de las maravillas de Equestria, pero era un lugar demasiado peligroso para que los ponis entraran.

—¿Y exactamente qué estamos buscando? — Se preguntó Luna.

—No sé… ¿pero ya notaste lo silencioso que está? Ni siquiera las aves cantan aquí cerca… ¿en verdad será una criatura tan terrible?

—Ajá, es capaz de hacer huir a bestias tipo zodíaco, si no te importa voy a fingir que no preguntaste esa tontería.

Mientras Helen y Clare corrían a toda velocidad, el aura yoki de sus compañeras estaba cerca; cada vez más cerca. Entonces Clare sintió un súbito escalofrío y se volvió ligeramente al noreste.

—Riful, liberó su yoki, ya puedo sentirla.

Helen paró también cuando sintió el súbito cambio en el ambiente.

—Está más cerca que las chicas, ¿quieres ir? Lo más seguro es que las otras ya sintieron su presencia y están en camino. Además cuando empecemos a pelear seguro van a detectarnos.

Clare asintió.

—Sí, es más rápido así.

Mientras las Princesas se pusieron a buscar en silencio, tratando de no llamar la atención pero sus pisadas resonaban bastante ahora que estaba en completo silencio. Entonces unas pequeñas pisadas llamaron su atención. Ambas se volvieron asustadas, pero era sólo una potrilla. ¿Una potrilla? ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí?  
Era bajita y delgada, con no mucho más que trece años de edad de pelaje rosa, larga melena marrón y no tenía Cutie Mark.

—¿Estás bien pequeña? — Preguntó Celestia asustada. — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasó contigo?

—Sí, este lugar es muy peligroso para cualquiera. Especialmente ahora — se unió Luna.

La chiquilla sollozó suavemente.

—Yo… yo…

Las dos Princesas la abrazaron con cuidado.

—Ya, ya pequeña. Cuéntanos qué fue lo que viste y…

La niña poco a poco devolvió el abrazo y…  
Fue como un flash, un destello gris se interpuso en medio del abrazo y ante las sorprendidas Princesas los dos cascos frontales de la niña cayeron cuando una enorme espada los cortó sin piedad. Espada que estaba en los cascos de Clare, que valientemente se posicionó frente a las dos.

—¡Clare! — Se escandalizó Celestia. — ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Sí, esa niña…

Pero la niña no lloraba ni nada, y Clare no les prestaba atención a las dos Monarcas que poco a poco se dieron cuenta que la sangre de la niña era de un antinatural púrpura.  
La chiquilla levantó una ceja y se rio divertida.

—Justo cuando te perdonaba por haberme cortado los tentáculos. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado Clare?

Clare permaneció en posición de combate. Entonces Riful ensanchó su sonrisa mostrando las largas hileras de colmillos que tenía, y cambiando sus ojos de marrón a un horrible dorado.

Un segundo destello gris se posicionó junto a las Princesas.

—Oye Clare, ¿les avistaste a ellas sobre las habilidades de camuflaje de los Despertares, verdad?

—Sí, ¿por? — Preguntó Clare sin apartar su vista de Riful.

—Para saber a quién debo llamar idiota. Por cierto altezas: son un par de idiotas. En fin, perdón por esto.

Entonces les dio a cada una un golpe tan tremendo que las lanzó diez metros hacia atrás, tan fuerte y repentinamente que ni una ni otra tuvieron tiempo de usar sus poderes para detener la caída o algo. Sin embargo Helen no lo hizo por maldad, ya que en ese instante de los muñones de Riful dos grupos de desagradables tentáculos flexibles y con una enorme fuerza salieron disparados contra las dos guerreras, que levantaron sus espadas en alto para bloquear el temible ataque de Riful.  
Helen y Clare salieron disparadas hacia atrás debido al impacto, pero lograron aterrizar sobre sus propios cascos antes que Riful arremetiera de nuevo, esta vez transformando sus cascos traseros en más grupos de tentáculos que pasaron sobre sus cabezas rebanando cuanto árbol estuviera a su paso. Las dos Claymore intercambiaron una rápida mirada y asintieron.

Riful sonrió divertida, ahora venía la parte divertida.

Ambas guerreras cambiaron sus ojos de plateado a dorado y se lanzaron a la acción. El casco derecho de Helen, en donde cargaba su espada se estiró de nuevo como si fuera una extensión de goma y lo retorció de forma realmente desagradable, como haciendo un torniquete con su propia extremidad; mientras tanto Clare saltó directo hacia la Reina del Oeste. Riful le lanzó otro grupo de tentáculos, pero Clare se posicionó sobre éstos y corrió sobre éstos a enorme velocidad. Más tentáculos fueron lanzados contra Clare que extendió el casco donde sostenía su espada y la blandió a una velocidad tal que ni Riful fue capaz de detenerla aún si leía sus movimientos; toda la extremidad incluida la espada se transformó en un destello plateado que reducía a nada los ataques del monstruo.

—¡Cómete esto: Espada Centelleante!

Riful conocía el movimiento, y bien sabía que era la carta de triunfo de Clare y que ésta se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro.

—Debiste pensar en trucos nuevos amiga Clare — dijo la Reina Abismal riéndose y derribando a Clare con otro de sus tentáculos.

Clare cayó creando una enorme grieta en el suelo, muy para escándalo de Celestia y Luna, pero la Claymore se levantó como si nada justo para esquivar una enorme roca que Riful había tomado para aplastarla de una buena vez.  
Fue en ese momento en que Helen soltó el ataque conocido como 'Taladro' el cual hacía que su brazo girara a una gran velocidad produciendo una fuerza tal que sería capaz de destrozar hasta el blindaje de los Despertares, pero tampoco funcionó ya que Riful la tomó de los cascos traseros apoyándose de la flexibilidad de sus tentáculos y la arrojó al suelo. Helen gruñó, la habían fracturado, aunque eso tenía remedio así que cerró sus ojos y dejó que sus poderes curativos hicieran efecto; pronto ambas Claymore estaban en pie.

—Ah, los buenos tiempo, ¿verdad? — Dijo Riful. — Estuvieron bien estas vacaciones pero ya quería regresar a la rutina de intentar matarnos las unas a las otras.

Entonces un flash marrón pasó justo sobre Clare y Helen, literalmente partiéndolas a la mitad con su torso frente a sus partes traseras. Riful sonrió y dos tentáculos se dirigieron hacia las dos lista para acabarlas para siempre pero con deliberada lentitud. Fue cuando Celestia y Luna dispararon un poderoso rayo contra ella, reduciendo las dos extrañas extremidades a poco más que cenizas. Riful se relamió los colmillos y las miró.

—Ay de veras que estaban ustedes. Tengo curiosidad, ¿de dónde conocen a Clare?

No dijeron nada, cargaron de nuevo, lo mismo que Riful, pero esta vez sí atacó con todo, y de nuevo la velocidad era tal que ni Luna ni Celestia podían ver el ataque inminente. De todos modos éste nunca llegó. Riful sintió algo de dolor y al bajar la vista pudo ver pedazos de sus extremidades en el suelo en un charco de sangre morada, y en medio de ésta, las guerreras Anastasia y Miata se encontraban con sus espadas en alto. La Reina Abismal sólo suspiró del fastidio, típico. Luego pasó su mirada hacia las dos de antes, Miria arrastró las patas traseras de Clare hasta conectarlas de nuevo con su torso lo mismo que Deneve hacía con Helen. Las sanadoras del grupo, Yuma y Cynthia se acercaron y sincronizaron su aura yoki con las dos guerreras lastimadas, que en un parpadeo estaban otra vez en pie y listas.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? — Ironizó Riful. — Siempre me ha irritado esa costumbre suya de esconder su aura de todos. Lo hacen tan bien que son prácticamente invisibles para mí, con ataques sorpresa no cuenta.

—Vete al demonio — fue la única respuesta de Clare.

Riful decidió entonces que ya tuvo suficiente y finalmente dejó ver su forma real: el enorme monstruo de quince metros de altura compuesto casi en su totalidad de esos desagradables tentáculos que parecían un cabello.  
Desde un árbol ligeramente alejado del lugar, una guerrera con una horrible cicatriz en donde debían ir sus ojos sólo gritó:

—¡Tiene varios tentáculos enterrados justo debajo de ustedes!

Las Claymore reaccionaron a tiempo, cuando el frustrado ataque sorpresa de Riful estaba por hacerlas pedazos sin piedad. La Reina Abismal gruñó de frustración y atacó de nuevo, pero otra Claymore con el cabello atado en una gran trenza sólo gritó:

—Viene por la derecha y la izquierda por igual, todas alerta.

Las guerreras reaccionaron a tiempo y con sus espadas desviaron el nuevo ataque de la bestia. Riful gruñó, ¿quiénes eran más fastidiosas? ¿Las sanadoras o las que se anticipaban a sus movimientos? Dos nuevos ataques mágicos le dieron en el rostro.

—Tercera opción a considerar — gruñó la bestia tocando suavemente donde recibió el golpe y regresó el ataque con toda su furia.

Luna y Celestia cerraron los ojos sabiendo que no tenían posibilidades de eludir el ataque, pero de nuevo fueron salvadas por un resplandor de plata que logró desviar unos tentáculos con su espada pero no todos, que de lleno atravesaron su cuerpo. Clare gritó y escupió sangre, pero no por eso iba a rendirse.  
De un hábil movimiento de espada cortó los tentáculos que penetraban en su cuerpo y luego arrancó los restos. Sus heridas eran profundas pero nada que no pudiera sanar.

—Clare, ¿te encuentras bien? — Preguntó Luna protegiendo con sus alas a la joven.

Celestia no pudo decir nada, le dolía ver a Clare así por protegerlas pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Mientras tanto Clare no se atrevía a verlas a los ojos.

—Yo… yo realmente… no quería que me vieran así, de veras que no. Por eso mantenía a Luna lejos de mis sueños, porque no puedo permitir que…

Un nuevo ataque venía del cielo, pero esta vez Celestia ya había conjurado un escudo desde antes y el ataque de Riful fue detenido por una pared invisible.

—¿Qué? — Dijo ella.

Arremetió de nuevo con el mismo resultado, pero Celestia se desplomó con una hemorragia nasal causada por el esfuerzo de mantener el escudo ante semejante impacto.

—¡Tia! ¿Estás bien? — Se escandalizó Luna.

—Esta cosa… esta cosa… sin exagerar puede partir en dos una montaña si se lo propone — dijo Celestia débilmente. — No creo que aguante otro golpe…

Las guerreras seguían luchando contra Riful, pero siempre tenía un tentáculo atacando al trío, se había decidido a matar a esas dos sólo por enfurecer a Clare. Desde siempre quiso obligar a la guerrera a despertar por completo, convertirla en su compañera para reconstruir su Reino; sabía que tenía un enorme potencial pero se aferraba a su lado humano de forma bastante molesta.  
Un nuevo ataque contra el trío, que fue detenido por Luna. La alicornio azul inmediatamente sintió un horrible dolor de cabeza, Celestia no exageraba cuando hablaba de la fuerza de la cosa y tampoco aguantaría mucho.

—¡Váyanse ya! — Exigió Clare. — No quieren ver esto.

—Somos una familia Clare — declaró Celestia. — Estaremos juntas hasta el final…

Riful la escuchó y se rio, bueno esto estaría interesante cuando las matara. Clare saltó para desviar un nuevo ataque esta vez reduciendo a nada el maldito tentáculo.

—Basta Riful, estamos hartas la una de la otra, ¿no es mejor parar esto?

—¿Harta yo? Perdona que no te agrade amiga Clare, pero tú sí a mí. Del tipo de chicas que quiero en mi equipo, ¿me entiendes no?

Clare gruñó, ¿esa loca seguía con esa idea? Demonios, esto no iba a terminar bien.

—¡ALTO! — Gritó alguien de pronto.

Las Princesas, las guerreras y la Reina se volvieron. Eran las seis Portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía lideradas por Twilight Sparkle. Al principio se paralizaron del terror, al ver al monstruo que no era nada que habían enfrentado antes pero de todos modos superaron su miedo y siguieron adelante.

—¿Y ustedes quiénes son? — Preguntó Riful.

—No importa monstruo, lo que importa aquí es que nosotras te derrotaremos, ¡con los Elementos de la Armonía! — Gritó Twilight.

Clare hizo un face-hoof, _por favor estas idiotas no…_

—¿Los qué? — Dijo Riful.

Las seis chicas activaron los Poderes del Arcoíris y lanzaron el ataque contra Riful. Hubo un gran destello blanco y luego nada, Riful se frotó los ojos… y estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja! Eso fue genial, un gran espectáculo de luces. ¡Ni siquiera en la ciudad de Rabona tienen algo tan bonito! ¿Qué era?

Twilight tragó saliva.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no pasa nada? ¿No te transformarás en una buena criatura de nuevo o siquiera algo? ¿Por qué?

Riful ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Quieres que me transforme? Bien, si tú lo dices…

Tomó su forma de niña pequeña.

—¿Ya me las puedo comer?

—¿Qué? — Gritó Twilight.

—Bueno, sólo las entrañas — dijo la Reina. — De eso se alimenta mi especie.

Dicho esto desapareció de la vista igual que Clare. La más cercana al grupo, Ojos de Dios Galatea, igualmente se desvaneció y lo siguiente que supieron las chicas fue que ante ellas apareció la guerrera ciega hundiendo su espada en la cabeza de la niñita.  
La cabeza de la chiquilla se deshizo en un montón de tentáculos que de nuevo arremetieron contra Galatea, que se limitó a cortarlos.

—¡Maldita sea no podemos estar cuidando a un grupo de comediantes mientras peleamos contra esta cosa!

—Si valoran su vida lárguense por donde vinieron — ordenó la líder, Fantasmagórica Miria. — ¡También la familia de Clare! Ahora saben a qué nos enfrentamos, FUERA DE AQUÍ.

—Puedo curar a nuestras compañeras pero no a ustedes — se unió Cynthia.

No hubo más que decir, una vez vieron esto las chicas pusieron los pies en polvorosa. Entonces Clare miró hacia Celestia y Luna.

—¿Y ustedes?

—Somos una familia Clare, y somos duras — dijo Luna. — Podremos ayudar aunque sea a la distancia.

—No te abandonaremos Clare — dijo Celestia.

Las guerreras se posicionaron mientras que Riful regresaba a su forma despertada.

—¿Por cierto alguien sabe qué demonios con esas seis? — Preguntó Deneve.

—No sé pero me sacaron una sonrisa — dijo Riful. — ¿En qué íbamos?

* * *

 **Las guerreras y la Reina del Oeste se han encontrado y una pobre aparición de las Mane 6 para complacer a mi lector pirata ya que no pensaba incluirlas pero creo que me gustó más hacerlas pasar por un gran ridículo contra una villana de las guerreras Claymore, simplemente no hay comparación entre Riful y ella.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**

 **(POSDATA) para quien tenga curiosidad también tengo un fanfic crossover entre Crepúsculo y Claymore esta vez uniendo a las guerreras con los vampiros Cullen contra Riful; o en la versión anterior, la propia Priscila. No más decía, jejeje...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Claymare, escena 10: Vive como poni entre los ponis**

—¡Todas preparadas, listas…! — Gritó Fantasmagórica Miria. — ¡AHORA!

El grupo de guerreras saltó al tiempo que la temible Reina del Oeste saltaba también, a pesar de su enorme tamaño se movía a una gracilidad y velocidad impresionantes pero mover su cuerpo entero le era visiblemente más dificultoso que sus tentáculos individuales, pero a cambio su fuerza no tenía rival. Las guerreras lo sabían de sobra y por eso se replegaron a tiempo de que el enorme brazo seguido del resto del cuerpo cayera con toda su fuerza. El cráter creado por el impacto tenía una profundidad considerable pero nadie más que las Princesas se sorprendieron ante esto, las otras ya estaban acostumbradas a este tipo de escenas, tal vez demasiado acostumbradas; esa era la vida de las guerreras.

Del enorme agujero emergió la cabeza de la Reina del Oeste cuyos cabellos/tentáculos atacaron en todas direcciones para atrapar a las guerreras que se movían a velocidad cegadora; desgraciadamente también Riful. Era una batalla muy pareja a pesar de los números, era una rutina bastante pesada para todas ya que llevaba sus cuerpos al límite. Pero la diferencia era que Riful se la pasaba genial con la rutina, combatir y torturar enemigos era de sus cosas favoritas; mientras que las Claymore estaban desesperadas para terminar el sinsentido de una buena vez. Tenían que detener a la última de esas cosas a como diera lugar, si ya habían detenido a la bestia de un solo cuerno (Priscila), ¿qué tan difícil podría ser detener a esta demente?

Mucho, desgraciadamente. Al igual que todos los de su clase Riful comenzó su vida como una guerrera Claymore al igual que ellas, pero llevó sus poderes demasiado lejos y se transformó en esa horrible criatura que ahora combatían. Ese era el destino de muchas de ellas: morir en batalla o transformarse en aquello contra lo que luchaban, sólo que peor.

—Basta ya Riful — dijo Miria saltando hacia uno de los cabellos tensados que Anastasia había preparado previamente. — Siempre terminamos así, deja esto de inmediato.

—Son ustedes las que me siguen provocando — respondió la criatura. — ¿No podemos convivir en paz? Lo último que quiero es tener a su grupo encima de mí buscando acabarme a cada paso que doy. ¿No hay manera que dejen de seguirme, montón de idiotas?

—Sería posible de no ser que a donde quiera que vas te pones a sembrar la muerte y el terror — dijo Clare seriamente. — Eres una maldita sádica Riful, no podemos ignorar eso.

Riful le mostró los colmillos a Clare, pero luego estalló en una siniestra carcajada.

—Por eso todas deberían despertar, ¿saben por qué todos nosotros tenemos este tipo de personalidad? Por algo se llama 'despertar' porque de pronto abres los ojos y tienes una nueva perspectiva de la vida (además del hambre por entrañas humanas, claro). ¿Qué no entienden? Es natural que los fuertes dominen a los débiles, por eso teníamos un sistema de rangos como guerreras; para diferenciar de los fracasos de los que realmente importan.

—Culpa nuestra por intentar razonar con la loca — gruñó Helen retorciendo su casco para descargar otro golpe del 'taladro'. — ¡Adelante!

De nuevo se lanzaron sobre Riful, usando los propios tentáculos de la criatura para llegar a su punto vulnerable, la cabeza, la táctica más efectiva contra ella. Con un gesto aburrido Riful atacó con otros tentáculos, sabiendo bien que muchos terminarían siendo cortados por las afiladas espadas de las guerreras pero sería suficiente para detener su marcha. Los lanzó con toda su fuerza, pero éstos pasaron junto a las guerreras hábilmente. Gruñó de frustración y vio por el rabillo del ojo a la tal 'Ojos de Dios Galatea' sentada sobre una rama. Además de ser una experta para leer las auras de los oponentes tenía la capacidad de controlar ligeramente los movimientos de sus oponentes a través del aura Yoki.

—¡Maldita ciega! — Rugió Riful levantando de nuevo sus apéndices para otro ataque, no era la primera vez que se topaba con esa habilidad de Galatea y bien sabía que si se concentraba al máximo en atacar esos poderes no podrían contenerla.

Pero entonces algo diferente la retuvo. Un extraño brillo mitad azul oscuro mitad rosa la inmovilizó. Rechinó sus colmillos e imprimió más fuerza en su ataque, el agarre se soltó un poco y otro poco… y cada vez más.

Celestia y Luna gimieron, no podrían contener a esta cosa mucho más. El gemido hizo que Riful se fijara en ellas y les rugiera amenazadoramente. En cuanto se soltara iba a destrozarlas por andarla fastidiando, se veía en sus ojos.  
Fue cuando Helen liberó el taladro y con todo su poder penetró el cuerpo de Riful con gran habilidad. Un torrente de sangre púrpura emergió de la criatura mientras finalmente se soltaba del agarre de Celestia y Luna. Rugió del dolor y la rabia.

—¡MALDICIÓN, ÉSTA ME LA PAGAN!

Y arremetió contra Celestia y Luna, que fueron salvadas de un nuevo por un violento empujón por parte de Miria. Ambas monarcas gritaron cuando vieron los temibles ataques de Riful atravesaron el cuerpo de Miria, pero éste se desvaneció como un fantasma y apareció justo sobre la cabeza de la Reina y clavó su espada en ésta. No hizo mayor daño pero ahora la atención de Riful se encontraba de nuevo con las Claymore.

Celestia y Luna se recuperaron del golpazo recibido por la líder de las guerreras y se levantaron calculando cuidadosamente su siguiente movimiento, contra esta criatura cualquier error podía ser fatal.

Clare entonces aterrizó frente a ellas apuntando su espada hacia Riful.

—¿Cómo se encuentran, bien?

—Sí, de momento — dijo Celestia. — Pero esta cosa… esta cosa…

—Repito: es por eso que no quería que me vieran así — suspiró la guerrera. — No quería que comprendieran lo difícil de mi antigua vida como guerrera… pero parece que no hay vuelta atrás. ¿Pueden volver a detenerla?

—Intentaremos pero no prometemos nada.

Galatea se apareció por detrás haciéndolas saltar del susto, en serio que la velocidad de estas tales guerreras y la criatura era algo a lo que no se iban a acostumbrar pronto.

—Yo puedo intentar algo también — dijo la 'Ojos de Dios'. — ¿Qué planeas Clare?

—Lo obvio: acabar con esto. Cuando libere mi yoki al máximo actúen.

La guerrera ciega asintió lo mismo que las Princesas. De reojo Miria las vio e intercambió una significativa mirada con sus compañeras: sabían que ahora la prioridad era cubrir a Clare.

Riful también sintió el cambio en el ambiente, como siempre todo parecía girar alrededor de esa chiquilla irritante de Clare.  
La Reina rugió y lanzó su ataque contra la Claymore, que cerró los ojos y confió en sus amigas. Los ataques enfurecidos de Riful intentaron destruir a Clare pero fueron hábilmente bloqueados por las otras guerreras manteniéndola a una gran distancia de su objetivo.

Clare rugió con furia liberando un aura entre negra y azul, sus ojos se tornaron a dorado, su mandíbula se tornó más angulosa y deforme; dos hileras de colmillos, sus cascos frontales se deformaron en dos horribles patas como de insecto formadas por un montón de plaquetas que funcionaban y se movían como cuchillas individuales. Finalmente sus cascos traseros se hicieron más largos y se transformaron poco a poco en un material parecido al metal (al igual que las cuchillas de los cascos frontales) que terminaron en dos enormes cuchillas sobresaliendo de la parte de atrás de éstos. La recién transformada Clare entonces soltó un rugido amenazador invitando a Riful a luchar.

La Reina Abismal, que ya se había percatado del cambio de Clare, respondió con una de sus risitas presumidas.

—Tú y tu control Clare, ¿cuánto más podrás mantenerlo de todos modos? Unirte a mí es tu mejor opción.

Clare arremetió con todo y Riful atacó de regreso. Pero al igual que antes sus tentáculos fueron inmovilizados por Galatea, quien cayó de rodillas a causa del esfuerzo. Al menos fue suficiente para hacer más lento el movimiento mortal, dándoles el chance a Celestia y Luna para detener el ataque con su magia. Riful las vio de reojo y de nuevo les rugió; peo ahora tenía que concentrarse en Clare que se acercaba a toda velocidad para acabarla.

Riful sintió de pronto cómo su cuerpo era atravesado de nuevo en su herida abierta por el taladro de Helen, que sonrió presumida y el resto de las Claymores corría a cortar los tentáculos del monstruo. La guerrera del flequillo retrajo su brazo elástico y entonces Clare se abrió paso a través del cuerpo del monstruo con sus nuevas cuchillas. Riful vomitó un chorro de sangre púrpura mientras caía y gritaba del dolor. Clare salió valientemente de entre el monstruo, toda cubierta de sangre púrpura y trozos de carne pero completa y lo más importante, de regreso a la normalidad. Tras ella, la Reina Abismal cayó tras ella, con un poco de suerte ya estaba muerta.

—¡Clare! — Gritaron las Princesas y las demás Claymroes.

—¿Y bien? — Quiso saber la chica.

Todas miraron a Riful, que se retorcía gimiendo, aparentemente a punto de morir. Miró a Clare con una mezcla de odio y orgullo pero finalmente le sonrió.

—Siempre me he preguntado amiga mía… ¿quién es el monstruo entre tú y yo? Jajajajaja, siempre he admirado esa capacidad tuya de sólo despertar las partes que requieres. Bien hecho, te odiaré para la eternidad.

Soltó un suspiro, el último suspiro y cerró los ojos.

—Gran pelea — dijo Galatea. — Te debemos la victoria Clare.

La joven negó con la cabeza.

—No, fue gracias a Helen quien vio la apertura, de no ser por ella no hubiera podido hacer nada.

—Y yo no hubiera podido lograr esa apertura de no ser por la familia de Clare — admitió la joven del flequillo. — Gran trabajo deteniendo a Riful, les debemos una grande.

—Teníamos que hacer algo — dijo Celestia mirando a la mole que tenía detrás. — No es mi forma de hacer las cosas pero admito que con esta criatura no había otra solución.

Luna asintió preocupadamente.

—¿Y hay más monstruos de estos?

—No, era la última — explicó Yuma. — Rayos, es experta en sobrevivir.

—Y por lo mismo no nos vamos hasta quemarla bien — dijo Miria arrancando un palo de un árbol cercano. — ¿Alguien puede prenderle fuego a esto?

—Permíteme — ofreció Luna usando su cuerno.

La capitana de las guerreras arrojó entonces la antorcha al cuerpo de Riful. Las demás captaron el mensaje y arrojaron varias ramas secas y demás para asegurarse que el fuego tuviera combustible suficiente. Incluso las dos Princesas lanzaron enormes llamas sobre el cuerpo, tenían que asegurarse que esta vez Riful se quedara muerta de una buena vez.  
Finalmente se reunieron alrededor del cuerpo e hicieron un minuto de silencio.

—¿Y bien? — Preguntó Miria.

—No sentimos aura alguna viniendo de ella — dijeron al mismo tiempo Tabitha y Galatea.

—Entonces es el fin — dijo la capitana. — Eso es bueno.

Todas inclinaron la cabeza y luego se dejaron caer, esto fue agotador. Pero la más cansada de todas era Clare, el transformarse así y luego volver al a normalidad era realmente difícil ya que tenía que luchar contra su propio monstruo interior; si perdía la concentración aunque fuera sólo un poco se transformaría por completo en una criatura muy similar a Riful.

—Oigan, ¿y a todo esto cómo llegaron antes que yo? — Preguntó Clare a Luna y Celestia.

—Nos tele-transportamos — dijeron las dos a la vez.

Clare dio una seca cabezada.

—Bien, ¿les molestaría que nos tele-transportemos de regreso también? Llegué a mi límite.

—Sin mencionar que te urge un baño — dijo Helen. — Apestas a cadáver de kakuseisha no sé ni por qué.

Clare soltó una risita, pero Deneve y Miria rodaron los ojos en exasperación. Cuándo no Helen.  
Entonces el suelo tembló de pronto, al principio las guerreras se pusieron en guardia pensando en que Riful había sobrevivido (lo que era muy posible) pero en su lugar del cielo emergió la figura de dos humanas aladas, espalda con espalda y las manos entrelazadas. Teresa y Clare, las diosas gemelas.

—Entonces es el momento de regresar a casa — dijo Miria mirando hacia el resplandor.

—Sí, nuestra llamada de regreso — confirmó Tabitha. — ¿Segura te quedas Clare?

—Segura — dijo la muchacha.

Todas asintieron y al igual que la última vez presentaron sus espadas formando un círculo al tocar punta con punta, era la despedida de las hermanas de armas. Clare se levantó e igualmente colocó su espada, la despedida estaba completa. Entonces todas levantaron las armas y se dirigieron a la luz.

—Y Clare, lamento por cómo me comporté antes — dijo Helen dándole una última mirada a su amiga. — Supongo que te extrañaré mucho, digo, pasamos mucho juntas y quién diría que al final te debería la vida a ti, la ex número 47 supuestamente la más débil de todas nosotras. Ahora, ¡uf! Le pateaste el trasero a cientos de kakuseishas incluidos dos Abismales. Te extrañaré.

—Igual yo a ustedes, gracias chicas — sonrió Clare.

Entonces Helen se unió al grupo dejando solas a Clare y a su nueva familia.

—Y a todo esto sigo sin entender por qué pasó todo esto — razonó la joven Claymore.

—Algunas cosas es mejor aceptarlas y ya — sonrió Luna.

—Sí, lo único que importa es que trajo cosas buenas para todas nosotras — dijo Celestia.

Se quedaron viendo la figura de las diosas gemelas por un tiempo cuando el viento volvió a cambiar, y apareció una tercera figura. Una mujer humana con un traje gris de cuerpo completo, dos grandes hombreras de armadura, guanteletes y botas metálicas; todo completado por una larga capa gris y una… tenue sonrisa. Clare sintió cómo se le hacía un nudo en el corazón.

—Teresa…

En el aire resonó la voz de la guerrera Claymore más poderosa trayendo consigo su recuerdo:

 _Clare, mi querida Clare, por mucho que lo desee no puedo ser la familia que necesitas. Vive como humana entre los humanos, este es el regalo más grande que puedo darte._

Clare sonrió amablemente y asintió.

 _O bueno, tal vez no como humana pero esto se le acerca bastante. Cuídate mucho mi Clare…_

Y se desvaneció en el aire con su aire de calma y serenidad.

* * *

 **Y listo, vaya que se me dificultan los finales pero en fin, espero les haya gustado; traté de ser fiel al final del anime ya que éste termina precisamente en la línea de Teresa: 'vive como humana entre los humanos'**

 **Claymore, cómo me gusta ese manga. Espero les haya gustado y sé que he estado updateando la historia exclusivamente los viernes en la noche pero estoy por salir de viaje y no podré publicar nada en un buen lapso así que se los adelanto.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
